


Life of the Party

by willpwxer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Yamaguchi Tadashi Needs a Hug, daisuga if you squint - Freeform, flirty teru and blushy yams, some implied iwaoi, teen for implied sexual content and sex jokes, terushima has a gay panic, they're just some soft boys, this is my first fice pls be nice, this rare pair owns my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willpwxer/pseuds/willpwxer
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi gets dragged to a frat party by Tsukishima and Kuroo. He tries to relax and get some drinks in his system; during which he ends up dancing by himself, and eventually attracting a handsome stranger. With the strings of fate played, it is up to them to decide where their relationship goes from there.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 121
Kudos: 608





	1. Sexy Ladies

The music of the party was pounding in his skull and the lights were hurting his eyes. The frat house was full of smoke and the smell of alcohol and sweaty, dancing bodies. Yamaguchi could feel his heartbeat through his feet as he sat on an empty couch, sipping his drink that someone he didn’t know had made for him. Yamaguchi was reaching a level of drunkenness that he had only been at once before. A few months ago, at Oikawa’s birthday party, Yamaguchi had found his limit. 6 drinks, and he was a loud, giggly, obnoxious mess. 7 drinks and his memory was gone. 

Currently, on drink number five, his body was buzzing with energy, and his thoughts were running faster than his mind could handle it. Dancing alone wasn’t fun anymore. Not when all he could focus on was his best friend dancing with his boyfriend. He took a deep sigh and chugged the rest of his glass, wincing as the alcohol burned his throat. 

Yamaguchi didn’t hate Tsukki’s boyfriend. He really didn’t. He actually loved Kuroo. He thought that they were a really cute match and their personalities bounced off each other well. He loved teasing Tsukki with Kuroo. He never really felt like a third wheel with them. 

Until now. 

Yamaguchi watched from his spot on the couch as they danced. Their bodies were pressed together and they were looking at each other as if they were alone. As if their worlds revolved around each other. As if nothing mattered. 

Yamaguchi felt his stomach churn in jealousy. He tore his eyes away from his friends and found himself focusing on two other people. A man and a woman. Also looking at each other and dancing as if they were the only ones in the room. 

He hadn’t noticed how many couples were actually at this party until he sat down and observed. He could tell which ones were hoping to get laid. He could tell which ones were drinking away the stress of classes just starting. He could tell which ones were here because they had nothing better to do and he could tell which ones were the couples who just wanted to show off how very in love they were by basically having sex on the dance floor. 

He didn’t notice when someone plopped down on the couch next to him until they spoke up. 

“You know you have to blink every once in a while right?” The person said. Yamaguchi on instinct, blinked multiple times in a row and looked over at the person laughing at him. He had a brown undercut and short blonde hair. His eyes looked almost black in the lighting of the party and when he laughed, Yamaguchi noticed a tongue piercing. He was wearing a blank tank top that showed off his chest as he leaned onto his knees and black jeans with holes everywhere. He was holding two shot glasses as he scanned Yamaguchi. He was suddenly self conscious about his band t-shirt he bought at a concert years ago and the jeans that were so old they were losing color. He looks familiar.

“Rum Chata?” The blonde offered one of the shot glasses to Yamaguchi. He looked into his dark eyes and back down to the shot glass. This is a bad idea. 

He listened to the voices in his head until he looked into the stranger’s eyes. They were soft and comforting. 

He doesn’t seem like he’s a danger.

Yamaguchi smiled and took the shot glass. They clinked the glasses together and let the alcohol burn down his throat. He squeezed his eyes as the cinnamon flavor burned his stomach and stirred in his brain. He felt the world spin for a moment and he let a giggle escape his mouth. He turned his body towards the man sitting next to him. 

“It tastes like if alcohol and Cinnamon Toast Crunch had a baby,” Yamaguchi basically yelled. The man was taken aback by his volume but threw his head back as he laughed. Yamaguchi laughed with him as he watched the other man’s throat move with his laughter. The sound was so full of life. 

“Or if you ate Cinnamon Toast Crunch with vodka instead of milk.” The man cracked back as he turned his body towards Yamaguchi. The green haired man let out a wheezing laugh and even a snort. The man laughed at Yamaguchi’s snort and they sat there, laughing until tears were escaping. 

They let their breathing slow down as their laughter stopped, and Yamaguchi could feel his cheeks heat with alcohol and laughter. He looked into the other man’s eyes. When the LED lights hit them just right, he could see a soft brown color, full of life and enjoyment. 

Yamaguchi leaned forward until they were centimeters apart. 

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi!” He held out his hand as he yelled in the stranger’s face. The stranger just smiled. 

“Terushima Yuuji. I’m glad I finally got a name for the pretty face.” He took Yamaguchi’s hand and placed a light kiss on his knuckles. Yamaguchi felt color flush into his cheeks, but his brain decided to play along. 

“Ohoho you smooth bitch, at least buy me dinner first.” Yamaguchi laughed at his own joke and felt the world spin for a second. He took his hand back as Terushima laughed with him, before holding up his hands defensively. 

“Just thought you’d like a little attention. You seemed lonely.” Terushima’s smile grew soft. Where have I seen him before?

“Well I am lonely but that’s not important. What IS important is that YOU, Terushima Yuuji, said ‘finally’ and you also look freakishly familiar but I for the life of me can’t figure out where I’ve seen you before.” Yamaguchi’s voice was loud enough for walking party goers to hear. He fully turned his body, leaning his elbow on the couch and supporting his head on his hand, pulling his knee onto the couch to fully face Terushima. 

“We have the same math class. I’d honestly be more surprised if you recognized me since you don’t really seem to pay attention to other people.” Terushima also pulled his knee onto the couch, their legs barely brushing. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as the face clicked. He slapped Terushima on the arm. 

“THAT’S WHERE I’VE SEEN YOU! Why didn’t you ever come and say hello?!” Terushima laughed and Yamaguchi focused on his piercing. 

“You seemed very focused on your work and very focused on not making any friends. So I just left you alone.” Terushima smiled and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I had one friend my whole life and didn’t really make any other friends until my first year of high school. I’m still very new to the whole idea of making friends and letting people in.” Yamaguchi looked over to where Tsukki and Kuroo were still dancing on each other. Terushima followed his gaze. 

“So is that why you’re lonely?” Terushima asked, barely audible over the loud music. Yamaguchi whipped his head and looked back at him. 

“I’m not like, jealous, or anything. Well-” he paused as he blew out a raspberry- “yeah I mean I guess I’m jealous but not like, CRAZY jealous you know?” Yamaguchi hadn’t spoken this much to anyone outside his small friend group since high school. He was enjoying himself.

“Now, define crazy jealous.” Terushima smirked. Yamaguchi snorted and slapped his leg. 

“I MEAN- like I’m not jealous that Tsukki is in love. I love Tsukki. He’s my best friend and I want him to be happy. And Kuroo makes him freakishly happy. He won’t admit it, but I can see it.” Yamaguchi glanced back at the pair. 

“I thought I was in love with him,” He confesses. Terushima’s head snaps into his direction. 

“Thought?” 

Yamaguchi nodded. Why are you confessing to a stranger? 

“He was my only friend growing up. I guessed I convinced myself that I was in love with him. But then he started dating Kuroo and I was like ‘wow I don’t feel that ugly pit in my stomach. Maybe I don’t love him.’” Yamaguchi kept his gaze on the two. He only looked away when they started kissing. He focused back in on Terushima, his face soft and understanding. 

“Which is what I mean by not CRAZY jealous. I’m not in love with him so I’m not jealous that he’s happy with Kuroo. I just-”

“Want what he has.” Terushima finished his thought. Yamaguchi giggled and smacked Terushima’s leg. 

“Are you a mind reader?!” Yamaguchi snorted. Terushima laughed along with him. They stared at each other for a moment, before scanning the dance floor yet again. Yamaguchi left his hand on Terushima’s leg and started rubbing his thigh with his thumb. Terushima didn’t comment or make any movement to show if he was uncomfortable, so he didn’t take his hand away. Yamaguchi sighed as he watched his best friend kiss his boyfriend again. 

“They’re so cute it’s disgusting.” Yamaguchi slips out. Terushima chuckles at that and Yamaguchi drinks in the sound. 

“Are they like that all the time?” Terushima shifted closer to him, their legs pressing against each other. 

“Not really. I know they dial it back when I’m around which I’m forever thankful for. I think walking in on them once was enough for me.” He cringed at the memory. Terushima let out a loud laugh. 

“Oh god I really hope it was as bad as I think it is.” Terushima’s hand found its place on top of Yamaguchi’s. He was really warm. Yamaguchi’s face flushed slightly. 

“I have to knock when going into my own place now. I’m horrified they’re gonna have sex in the living room again.” Yamaguchi giggled, despite being absolutely mortified. Terushima howled at that part and caused Yamaguchi to laugh harder. He squeezed his eyes as he laughed his heart out. His heart felt like it was on cloud nine. Terushima’s thumb started rubbing Yamaguchi’s knuckles. He let his head fall onto the couch and stared into Terushima’s face. His strong jawline. His piercing yet comforting eyes. His hair looked really soft. Terushima was scanning his face as well, starting at his eyes, watching his freckles, and moving to his lips. 

Yamaguchi focused on the warmth of his hand. On the soft, strong hand that was laying on top of his, his thumb stroking his knuckles. Yamaguchi felt a soft veil of happiness and safety wash over him. He felt like he could almost fall asleep right there on the couch. His hand on Terushima’s leg. 

His ears perked up when he heard the song that was playing. He sat up and looked over at the dancing crowd. Yamaguchi smiled and looked back over at Terushima. 

“I love this song!” Yamaguchi yells and moves his head to the music. Terushima tapped the beat of the song on Yamaguchi’s hand. 

“Then let’s dance.” 

Yamaguchi whipped his head around at him, color filling in his cheeks, his eyes sparkling. 

“Really? YES! Let’s go dance Terushima Yuuji!” Yamaguchi tooks his hand and pulled him up from the couch. When he stood up he realized that he’s slightly taller than Terushima, but not by much. He dragged Terushima through the crowd until they’re near the speaker. 

He grabbed his other hand and they started dancing. 

They bounced up and down together like they were middle school girls. Yamaguchi screamed at the lyrics and Terushima did it with him. 

They kept dancing when the song ended. They kept dancing and jumping and screaming the lyrics to songs they don’t know for who knew how long. Yamaguchi felt like he was dancing on air. 

Unaware of his surroundings and slightly dizzy, Yamaguchi accidentally stepped on Terushima’s feet. Yamaguchi gasped loudly as Terushima laughed. 

“OHMYGOD YOUR POOR FEET I’M SO SORRY FORGIVE ME TERUSHIMA YUUJI!” Yamaguchi grabbed his shoulders and Terushima laughed even harder. 

“I forgive you Yamaguchi Tadashi!” Terushima yelled into his ear. Yamaguchi started howling with laughter and snorted in his ear . 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have the cutest laugh?” Terushima continued. Yamaguchi blushed and laughed over the sound of the music. 

“Oh please, Terushima Yuuji! Your laugh is so adorable it’s CONTAGIOUS!” He wrapped his arms around his neck, leaving only a small space between them. Terushima laid his hands lazily on his waist as they continued dancing. 

“Better call a doctor!” Terushima yelled as the next song starts up. 

“SEXY LADIES!” Yamaguchi screeched back. Terushima threw his head back and laughed and yet again, Yamaguchi got distracted by the piece of metal in his mouth. Terushima’s arms trailed up his chest and wrapped around his neck. Sparks flew across Yamaguchi’s body. 

He pulled Yamaguchi close and whispered the lyrics into his ear. He felt chills spread across his skin as Terushima’s deep voice numbs his brain. He forgot about the people around him and just listened to his voice. 

Halfway through the song, Yamaguchi started singing back. 

“You have a beautiful voice, Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Terushima’s whisper was barely audible over the music. Yamaguchi snorted in his ear.

“Yeah right, you’re the one with the beautiful voice around here, Terushima Yuuji.” He went back to singing the lyrics in his ear until the song ended. Yamaguchi’s body felt like it’s on fire. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. He would have given anything to stay in that moment forever. 

They danced a little bit longer, sparks flying in between their bodies. Yamaguchi felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. Terushima breathed against his ear. He didn’t know how long they were dancing. He didn’t really care. 

“Yamaguchi.” He heard a voice that isn’t Terushima. He looked around too quickly and eventually focused on a tall man with glasses. Yamaguchi pulled apart from Terushima and pulled Tsukishima into a hug. 

“Tsukki! My best friend! Where have you been? Have you met Terushima Yuuji? He has a tongue piercing!” Yamaguchi’s loud voice came back and he could feel Tsukishima flinch at the volume. He pulled away and yanked Kuroo into a hug. 

“Kuroo! The hyena from The Lion King! Where have you been? Have you met Terushima Yuuji? He has a tongue piercing!” He moved away and slapped Terushima lightly on his arm. Kuroo started howling with laughter at Yamaguchi’s happy go lucky attitude. Even Tsukishima tried to hide a smile. 

Tsukishima looked over at Terushima and scanned over him. 

“Let me guess. Terushima?” Tsukki smirked.

“The one and only. And you must be the infamous Tsukki I’ve heard about.” Terushima smiled back. Yamaguchi watched his smile. He really enjoyed the sight of it. 

“Tsukishima is fine. I’m sorry to ruin the night but I think Yamaguchi has had enough to drink and needs some rest.” He had some venom behind his voice, but only Yamaguchi and Kuroo could sense it. Yamaguchi started pouting.

“Awwwwwwww Tsukki! But I’m having so much fun dancing with Terushima Yuuji! He’s so funny and really cute and his laugh is CONTAGIOUS!” He tried begging with puppy dog eyes and Terushima rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. 

“Ohhhhh boy, we’re getting to Oikawa levels. C’mon Yams, you know you’re gonna regret this tomorrow.” Kuroo slung his arm across his shoulders. Yamaguchi threw his puppy dog eyes at Terushima, who threw his arms up almost as if he was saying, “sorry my hands are tied here!”

“Yeah and I’m not spending the night in the emergency room again.” Tsukishima crossed his arms across his chest. Yamaguchi gasped and turned to Terushima. 

“Oh THAT’S a story you have to hear Terushima Yuuji!” He snorted again as he thought about Oikawa’s birthday party. He moved out from under Kuroo’s arms to grab Terushima’s hands. He could feel Tsukishima’s eyes burning into his head. Terushima threw his head back again as he laughed.

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukki’s voice dripped with warning. 

“Okay, okay, save it for another night. You need your rest.” Terushima let go of one of his hands and pulled a pen out of his pocket. 

“Ohohoho is that just a pen in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Yamaguchi leaned in really close to his face and smirked. Terushima laughed as he took back Yamaguchi’s hand. 

“I was just hoping I would get lucky tonight. Looks like I got luckier than I thought.” He whispered in Yamaguchi’s ear as he wrote on the back of his left hand. He put the pen back in his pocket when he finished and Yamaguchi saw blurry numbers and letters. 

“Thank you, Terushima Yuuji, for making my night.” Yamaguchi poked Terushima’s nose as Tsukki dragged him away. Terushima’s lingering smile caused a flutter in his stomach. 

Tsukishima and Kuroo had their hold on Yamaguchi as they dragged him through the crowd and out of the party. 

They made it out into the cool October air and started walking back to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s apartment. 

“Did you know he has a tongue piercing? I wonder if it hurts. Do you think it feels weird when he eats? Or when he talks? Do you think he knows he has it? What if he forgot about it? Do you think the alarm goes off when he goes through metal detectors?” Yamaguchi continued to ramble about Terushima. 

“He’s so cute when he’s drunk. We should do this more often.” Kuroo laughed on the left side of Yamaguchi. He heard a snort of annoyance on his right. 

“He’s cute now, but he’s gonna regret this tomorrow. At least it wasn’t as bad as Oikawa’s birthday party.” Tsukishima dug through his pockets for their keys as they got closer to their building.

“Aww you two are so cute. You’re like my dads. Do you guys want presents for Father’s Day?” Yamaguchi rolled his head to look at Tsukishima. 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” 

“Okay Tsukki~”

\---------

“But I don’t want to go to sleep! I want to talk to Terushima! I want to know if he has tattoos!” Yamaguchi whined as Tsukishima threw a blanket on top of him. 

“No, you’re going to get some rest. There’s a garbage can next to your bed just in case you get sick. And there’s a water bottle on your nightstand.” Tsukishima turned off the lights and Yamaguchi sighed. 

“Tsukki pleeeeaaaaassseeeee!” Kuroo walked into Yamaguchi’s room next with a bottle of advil. 

“Lord knows you’re gonna need this tomorrow. Yams, if you don’t get sleep, I will wash off the number on your hand so you can’t call him.” He snatched Yamaguchi’s phone off his nightstand and closed his door as he walked out of his room. Yamaguchi pouted. 

“Tsukkiiiiiiiiiiiiii your boyfriend is being mean to me!” Yamaguchi rolled over onto his side, his eyelids drooping. 

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Tsukishima’s voice came through the door.

Yamaguchi let his eyelids fall, visions of blonde hair and strong hands and tongue piercings haunting his dreams.


	2. Last Name

Yamaguchi’s head felt like it was full of small elves, banging on the inside of his skull in time with his heart beat. His limbs felt heavy and full of lead. His feet were throbbing. His tongue felt heavy and dry. He was sweating and at one point took his shirt off during the night and had thrown off his blanket. He somehow changed into sweatpants. 

He slowly pried open his eyes, his head screaming. His stomach started churning. He sat up and slowly moved over to his night stand, grabbing the water bottle and taking a small sip. His body immediately reacted and he ran out of his room and into the bathroom. He made it to the toilet just in time and threw up everything that was left in his stomach. 

He flushed the contents and rested his head on top of his arm, taking deep breaths. His head still felt full and was pounding with music leftover from the night before. 

“Good morning sunshine.” Kuroo’s body leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed across his naked chest. Yamaguchi winced at his voice and groaned. 

“You should say good afternoon at this point. He slept through breakfast.” Tsukishima appeared right next to Kuroo. 

“Shhhhhhh you guys are too loud.” Yamaguchi’s throat burned from retching and from screaming last night. He could barely manage a whisper. 

“So I’m assuming you don’t want McDonald’s? My treat.” Kuroo purred. Yamaguchi’s stomach grumbled and he realized how thirsty he really was. He picked his head off the toilet. 

“How dare you tempt me with greasy burgers and soggy fries.” Yamaguchi rubbed at his eyes and flinched when Kuroo let out a roar of laughter. Tsukishima snickered along with him. Yamaguchi gave them questioning looks. 

“Awwwww, Bambi, take a look in the mirror.” Kuroo laughed even harder and walked away from the bathroom and Tsukishima followed after him. Yamaguchi’s gut filled with fear as he slowly got up to his feet. He gripped the sink and looked in the mirror.

On his right cheek, there were smeared pen marks. Almost like there were letters and numbers written on his face and he just sweat them off. His eyes widened as he looked down at his left hand. 

Text me when you wake up ;) XXX-XXX-XXXX

Suddenly, everything came crashing back, his brain screaming even more. Terushima Yuuji. 

Yamaguchi held onto his temples as he walked back to his room and grabbed the Advil that was left on his nightstand. He chugged the water and looked around for his phone, all the memories of talking to Terushima flooding back. His blonde hair with the undercut. His eyes. His shirt that showed off his chest if he leaned forward. His hands. His arms. His tongue piercing. 

Yamaguchi’s face flared up. He threw on a sweatshirt that was thrown on the floor and padded out into the kitchen. Both of the males looked in his direction as he pulled the top half of his green hair into a ponytail. Kuroo had put a shirt on and held up Yamaguchi’s phone. 

“Looking for something?” He smirked like the devil himself. Yamaguchi felt more color rise into his cheeks and spread across his chest. He laughed nervously and pulled at the strings of his sweatshirt. 

Kuroo lightly tossed his phone at him and he barely caught it. He scrolled through the notifications he missed throughout the night and sat down at the table, his headache already dissipating. His heart was racing at the idea of texting Terushima. What if he didn’t like what he saw when they started texting?

He scrolled through instagram and answered Snapchats and watched with horror the videos he posted on his story. 

“Are you gonna text him?” Tsukishima sat across Yamaguchi. He dropped his phone and tried his best to answer, but no words escaped him. 

“I think you should. He seemed to like you.” Kuroo was leaning against the counter as he scrolled through his phone. “What do you want to eat?” 

Yamaguchi couldn’t form any thoughts. His head rang with Terushima’s laughter and his voice. All the color drained from his face once their conversations hit him. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh no I called him cute. I called him cute to his face. Multiple times. Oh no oh my GOD! I WAS TOUCHING HIS LEG! I WAS DANCING WITH HIM!” Yamaguchi rambled. He covered his face as he relieved those moments. Kuroo threw his head back as he let out his disgustingly hilarious hyena laugh. Tsukishima smirked at that. 

“You looked like you were having a great time. What are you so worried about? And he seemed nice enough.” Tsukishima leaned on his hand and gave Yamaguchi a knowing look. He felt color rise into his cheeks, out of fear and embarrassment. 

“Tsukki, if he tried to talk to me when I was sober, I would have turned red and clammed up as soon as he said hello! Now he thinks I’m this cool guy who makes jokes about Cinnamon Toast Crunch and vodka and someone who’s not horribly afraid to talk to people, let alone touch their thigh and dance with them all night! Ugh, what am I going to do?!” Yamaguchi laid his head on the table and let out a groan. His heart was racing. 

“You also talked about his tongue piercing a lot. Anyways, I’m ordering food. Do you want anything?” Kuroo’s voice grew closer and Yamaguchi’s head shot up. 

“Oh my god I DID! I wouldn’t shut up about it! What if he thinks I’m weird now? Or that I have an obsession with tongue piercings?” Yamaguchi covered his face. His head was still pounding. 

“Or that you have an oral fixation.” Tsukki whispered behind his hand. Yamaguchi felt the color fall out of his face and he dropped his head onto his arms across the table. Kuroo let out a loud laugh. 

“Okay Yamaguchi you didn’t answer my question so I’m going to get something at random and you’re going to eat it.” Kuroo’s hand rubbed his back and he groaned out of horror. 

“He also didn’t respond to me so it looks like I guessed correctly.” Tsukishima let out a laugh and Yamaguchi whined. He slowly lifted his head to look at his best friend. 

“Tsukki! I’m having a crisis and you’re harassing me! I’m gonna hide in my room forever goodbye.” He moved to stand up, but Kuroo pressed down on his shoulders to keep him seated. 

“Yams, we’re only teasing you! I honestly think you have nothing to worry about. We saw you guys talking and we also saw you guys dancing. He obviously likes hanging out with you. And it might take some time for you to open up and let him in, but I think he’ll be patient and wait it out with you.” Kuroo wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. 

“We were honestly afraid you were gonna go home with him instead of us.” 

Yamaguchi thought about Terushima’s hair and his tongue piercing and flushed all over his body. Kuroo let out a laugh and slapped his back. He moved over to Tsukishima and placed a kiss on his forehead before moving back to the kitchen. 

Yamaguchi looked down and played with the strings on his sweatshirt. His head echoed with Terushima’s laugh. His smile flashed in his mind. Tsukishima put his phone on the table. 

“Yamaguchi I know what you’re thinking. I genuinely think he’s a nice guy. And if he pulls anything, you know I’m here for you. Stop worrying about it and just text him.” 

Yamaguchi kept staring down at his lap, starting to twiddle his thumbs. He thought about Terushima’s hand on his. His thumb slowly dragging across his knuckles. He thought about his smile.

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and pulled his phone out again. He looked at his hand and typed in the number. He could hear Kuroo whistle at him and he took another deep breath and typed out a simple message. 

Yamaguchi: good morning! im really hoping this is the right number haha. its yamaguchi  
sent 12:43pm 

He turned off his phone and placed it on the table, his heart racing. He let out a breath and shut his eyes. 

“Awwww our little Bambi is growing up so fast.” Kuroo had thrown his arm across Tsukishima’s shoulders and gave Yamaguchi a soft look. He snorted. 

“Kuroo you’ve known me for only a few months. Don’t start acting like a proud father now.” He jumped when he heard a phone buzz. He snatched his phone but saw no notifications. Kuroo laughed and picked up his own phone. 

“Don’t get too excited Bambi. The food’s on the way.” Kuroo winked at him. 

“Why do you keep calling me that? I prefer Yams anyways.” He flipped his phone over so his screen was on the table. Tsukishima was scrolling through his own phone while Kuroo sat next to him and focused on Yamaguchi. They really were cute together. He could tell that Kuroo had one hand placed on Tsukki’s leg. 

“Because when we first met, it was at Oikawa’s infamous birthday party where you got absolutely trashed and called me the hyena from The Lion King for the first time. Tsukki then called you Bambi because, and I quote, “you constantly look like a deer in headlights when you’re not trashed”, and that’s when I fell in love with your best friend.” Kuroo bumped his shoulder against Tsukki’s, causing a small smile to appear on his face. 

“You guys are disgusting.” Yamaguchi leaned on his hand and resisted the urge to look at his phone. Kuroo threw up his hands. 

“Hey, you’re lucky that Tsukki baby over here hates PDA in public. Otherwise we’d be ten times worse.” Kuroo’s phone buzzed again and he got up from his chair. Yamaguchi snorted as Kuroo moved to the door.

“Oh really? Because last night told me a different story.” 

“Don’t act like you were any better.” Tsukishima put his phone down as Kuroo came back with the food he ordered. Yamaguchi flushed as memories of pounding music and close touches came back. 

“I was mildly reserved thank you very much.” Yamaguchi started digging into the fries Kuroo bought for him. 

“Didn’t look like it from where we were standing.” Kuroo winked as he dug into his burger. Yamaguchi felt his face flush, memories of Terushima’s fingers trailing across his chest still fresh. 

Yamaguchi’s phone buzzed rhythmically as he started getting a phone call. The three of them stared at his phone as the color drained from his face. His heart started racing and he felt his hands shaking. 

“Well answer it, Bambi!” Kuroo yelled. Yamaguchi jumped and picked up his phone. Sugawara. He let out a loud sigh. 

“Hey Suga.” Kuroo’s shoulders slumped and Tsukishima focused back on his food. 

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YAMAGUCHI TADASHI?!” Suga’s voice rang through his ears and hit his small headache. 

“Can you please not yell in my ear? I’m still treating a headache from last night. And what are you even talking about?” Yamaguchi shoved a fry into his mouth. 

“YOU GO OUT DANCING WITH A STRANGER AND YOU DON’T TELL ME ABOUT IT? I THOUGHT WE WERE CLOSE YAMAGUCHI!” Suga’s words made Yamaguchi’s blood run cold. He started choking on the fry he was eating. 

“YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE HAVING SO MUCH FUN AND I WAS WAITING FOR THE TEXT TELLING ME ALL ABOUT IT BUT I GOT NOTHING. WHAT’S HIS NAME, HOW OLD IS HE, AND PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT HIS NUMBER!” Yamaguchi kept trying to swallow the fry as Suga screamed in his ear. Kuroo started laughing. 

“Suga! How did you even know about that?! And I just woke up like forty minutes ago!” Tsukishima started laughing along with Kuroo. 

“It was on Kuroo’s private Snapchat story! The one after that one, babe what’s that song called? The one Yams was dancing to. Daichi has informed me that it was Welcome To Chili’s. Anyways, he looks like a real cutie! Now did you get his number?!” Yamaguchi felt his stomach churn and his face heat up. He looked up at Kuroo, who’s eyes widened. 

“That’s what I forgot to tell you this morning. I posted it after the one where you were dancing to that one Yung Gravy song. ” Kuroo laughed sheepishly. Yamaguchi groaned at the memories of dancing by himself, probably looking like a fool the whole time. He pulled up his phone and showed the video he took. 

“Sexy Ladies” was playing and he could see Terushima leaning and whispering in Yamaguchi’s ear. His arms looked stronger from this angle, wrapped lazily around his neck. Yamaguchi had his arms wrapped around his neck and the memories of how close they were made Yamaguchi blush all over his body. The caption of the video was “oooooooo yams get it” with too many emojis. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi you better not be ignoring me!” Suga’s voice brought Yamaguchi back to Earth. 

“No, I’m just planning Kuroo’s murder. Please don’t tell me you showed that to anyone else. Kuroo please for the love of god take that down. I don’t care if that’s your private story, I don’t want any more spontaneous calls. And please take down the Yung Gravy one. I shouldn’t be allowed to dance in public ever again.” Yamaguchi placed his forehead on his hand, his headache coming back. 

“Oh calm down I just showed Daichi. But if you don’t take it down soon, Oikawa will definitely see it and then you won’t be able to hear the end of it. BUT TELL ME HIS NAME!” Suga’s voice was soft but had intimidating undertones. Yamaguchi let out a sigh. 

“His name is Terushima. And yes I did get his number.” Yamaguchi kept his voice low. He flinched when Suga squealed. 

“AWWWWW YAMAGUCHI! That’s so cute!! Did you text him? Did you call him? Are you waiting for him to call you?” 

“Suga I will hang up on you. Just. We talked for a bit and then he asked me to dance. I said yes. He gave me his number and I texted him this morning, okay? That’s all! Please don’t make this a big deal.” Kuroo and Tsukishima were laughing at Kuroo’s phone. Could this morning get any worse? Yamaguchi popped another fry into his mouth. 

“Okay okay I won’t! I just thought it was cute that you were pushing yourself out of your comfort zone! You better keep me updated on everything.” Suga blew a fake kiss into the phone and hung up. Yamaguchi let out a groan and smacked his head on the table.

“Oh come on Yams! Suga is just excited for you!” Kuroo smacked his arm and rubbed it comfortingly. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, even though he couldn’t see it. 

“Take the video down! I don’t want anyone else to see that! If I get any more phone calls or interrogations, I think I’ll start throwing up again.” Yamaguchi jumped up when there was a loud knock on the door.

“YAMAGUCHI YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” A familiar shrill voice sounded outside his apartment door. He looked over at Tsukishima and Kuroo. Tsukishima snickered while Kuroo leaned on his palm. 

“Oh I’m sorry. Did we forget to mention that Oikawa responded to my story saying he was on his way? I thought I told you.” Kuroo smirked as Oikawa knocked even louder. Yamaguchi groaned and stood up from the kitchen table, dragging himself to the front door and mentally preparing himself. 

Yamaguchi barely opened the door before Oikawa came barreling in. He stomped to the kitchen behind Tsukishima and Kuroo, hands on his hips, perfect hair bouncing. Yamaguchi closed the door slowly. He walked back to the kitchen table and sat back down at his spot at the kitchen. 

“So Oikawa, what’s up?” Yamaguchi let out a nervous laugh before shoving fries into his mouth. Oikawa snorted and moved around the table to stand next to Yamaguchi, slapping his hand on the table. 

“Not so loud Oikawa. Bambi is still treating a hangover.” Kuroo fake pouted. Yamaguchi shot him a glare. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, please tell me why I had to find out you’re banging one of my wing spikers through Kuroo’s snapchat story? I thought we were closer than this!” Oikawa whined. 

“Wait a minute, I think I’m having deja vu right now!” Yamaguchi teased. Kuroo and Tsukishima giggled and Oikawa flicked his ear. 

“I’m serious! You better start talking before I go and drag him over here and get the answers myself!” Oikawa’s words were starting to hit Yamaguchi’s brain. He let out a sigh and looked up at Oikawa. 

“Okay well first of all, we are not banging. I just met him last night. Second of all, I didn’t even know you knew who he was, let alone that he’s on the volleyball team. Third of all, I’m still treating a hangover and just got interrogated by Suga so give me time to talk about these things okay? I haven’t even told Hinata or Kageyama yet.” Yamaguchi heard his phone buzz and chose to ignore it. 

“Well it looked like you were banging based on the video Kuroo took. It was like you were having sex on the dance floor.” Oikawa tried to steal one of Yamaguchi’s fries, but he smacked his hand away. 

“If you thought that was bad, you should have seen Tsukki and Kuroo. They were basically humping each other’s legs.” He saw Tsukishima’s face flush slightly while Kuroo smacked his leg with laughter. Yamaguchi snorted and Oikawa let out a laugh. 

“If you need help with getting into his pants, I’ll be sure to talk about you a lot during practice.” Oikawa winked at him. Yamaguchi felt his face heat up and he shook his head. 

“I don’t need help ‘getting into his pants’, Oikawa. Especially not from Mr. ‘I’m hopelessly in love with my manager but won’t ask him out on a date’ himself.” Oikawa smacked his head and his face was flushed. Kuroo and Tsukki let out loud laughs and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but laugh along. Oikawa snatched one of his fries and moved over to the living room to plop on their couch. 

The three remaining in the kitchen finished up their food and cleaned up their mess, joining Oikawa in the living room. Yamaguchi sat next to Oikawa and Tsukishima sat next to him. Kuroo sat in front of the couch, Tsukki immediately going to play with his hair. 

Oikawa had turned on a random alien documentary and they watched in silence. Kuroo was the first one to break it.

“He called Terushima cute multiple times last night.” 

Yamaguchi covered up his face and let out another groan. Oikawa slapped his leg and let out a squeal. 

“Ooooooooo Bambi-chan! You’re learning how to flirt! How cute!” He ruffled his hair as Yamaguchi pulled out his phone. 

“Oh yes, because me being absolutely trashed with no filter has nothing to do with it.” He laughed and felt Tsukishima glance over at him for just a moment. His face flushed when he saw the notification on his phone. 

Terushima.

“OOOOOOOOO BAMBI-CHAAAANNNN!!!” Oikawa shook his shoulders as his blush creeped down his neck and onto his chest. Kuroo’s head whipped in their direction. Even Tsukishima looked over at his phone.

“Did he text back?!” Kuroo turned around to face Yamaguchi. He pulled up his hood and pulled the strings to hide his face and hid his phone back in his pocket. Kuroo and Oikawa were howling with laughter and Tsukishima was snickering. 

“Oh c’mon you gotta answer him!” Oikawa slapped his arm multiple times. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do than to harass me and the people I’m talking to? Besides I can’t respond with you three reading over my shoulder.” Yamaguchi slowly came out of his hood while his blush died down. Oikawa stuck out his tongue. 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Tsukishima. All that attitude. Teru-chan better be careful with you.” Yamaguchi hit Oikawa on the arm and stood up and moved to the kitchen. He heard Kuroo whistle at him and Oikawa was whooping. 

He blushed as he pulled up his messages. His heart was racing and he felt his hands start to shake. 

Terushima: yep! you got the number right! xD by good morning i’m assuming you mean afternoon because you’ve been sleeping all day. drink your water and take care of yourself today! happy sunday ;) 

recieved 1:24 pm

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile. He giggled. He jumped up onto the kitchen counter and let his legs sway. 

Yamaguchi: ive been drinking water since i woke up. tsukki’s orders :P and i got treated to some greasy fries so im not complaining! i also wanted to say sorry if I freaked you out last night :/ 6 drink yamaguchi doesn’t really have a filter. and a happy sunday to you too ;D

sent 1:26 pm 

Terushima: you dont have to apologize for anything haha it was really cute ;) and now i know that the way into your heart is through greasy fries XD anyways, i have to attempt to finish this hw assignment. ill come back and annoy you later, freckles :)

received 1:28 pm

Yamaguchi blushed at being called cute and blushed even harder at the nickname. Freckles. He brought a hand up to his face. 

“Planning on sharing with the rest of the class?” Tsukishima smirked. Yamaguchi felt his heart racing. He put his phone back into the pocket of his sweatshirt and pulled his hood down, restyling his small ponytail. 

“Absolutely not. I don’t need any of your harassment and I know I’ll never hear the end of it from the other two.” He jumped off the counter and walked back to the living room. Tsukishima grabbed his arm and gave him a worried look. 

“Yamaguchi. He looked nice from where I was standing. But he didn’t-”

“Tsukki, I wouldn’t have texted him if he pulled something last night. I’m okay.” Yamauchi smiled and he saw Tsukishima relax. 

“I know I’ve been messing with you all morning, but if he did anything to you-”

“You would’ve been the first to know. Again, I wouldn’t actively be talking to him if he did something. I promise I’m okay Tsukki.” 

Yamaguchi walked back to the living room. Tsukishima followed behind him as he plopped back on his spot on the couch. Oikawa opened his mouth but Yamaguchi cut him off. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Oikawa flicked his ear. 

“Can’t I be curious about my friend’s romantic situation?” Oikawa leaned back into the couch. 

“Not when you complain about how dreamy your manager is yet refuse to make a move on him. ‘Oh Iwaizumi is so cute. He has such nice arms. I love it when he calls me Shittykawa. I wish he would take me to the back and-’” Kuroo’s thought was cut off when Oikawa threw a pillow at him. His face was flushed and he crossed his arms in a pout. Yamaguchi let out a snort and Kuroo laughed with him. 

Oikawa mumbled something under his breath and they all refocused their attention to the screen. Yamaguchi’s train of thought moved to blonde hair and strong arms wrapped around his neck. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him that it was too early, and there was no way Terushima was interested in him too. 

He ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi omg thank yall sm for the love on the first chapter im ugly crying i cherish you all sm


	3. Can't Stand It

“Can’t I just stay in bed, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi whined, rolling over and pulling his blanket over his head. His blanket was immediately ripped off, so he turned around and met Tsukishima’s glare. 

“You haven’t missed a class since the semester started, you’re not gonna start now.” Tsukishima walked out with his blanket, leaving his door wide open. Yamaguchi groaned and rolled out of bed. He pulled out one of the biggest sweatshirts he had and threw it on over the clothes he slept in. It was an 8 am math class, who’s gonna care? 

He slugged out of his room to see Tsukishima putting his blanket on the couch. He shot him a glare. 

“That better be back on my bed later.” Yamaguchi complained. His friend shot him a smirk. 

“It’ll be back where I found it when you get back from your classes. Now go have fun. Kuroo is coming over to make dinner.” 

“Awwwwwww like a real dad.” Yamaguchi giggled as they walked out of their apartment. 

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” A light dust of pink was on Tsukishima’s cheeks and Yamaguchi let out another giggle. 

They walked in silence to their classes. It was too early for Yamaguchi to process anything. He could feel bags forming under his eyes. 

Tsukishima broke off to go to his class, and Yamaguchi put his headphones in. He walked to the beat of his music until he got close to his class. He stopped short when he saw a figure leaning near the door. He had his arms crossed across his chest, his legs crossed as he leaned right next to the door. He was wearing a red shirt with a yellow sweatshirt over it and black pants. The sunlight streaming in made the blonde parts of his hair shine. He looked over at Yamaguchi and shot him a blinding smile. 

“Hey Freckles!” Terushima called over and started walking towards him. Yamaguchi’s face flushed, but he let out a smile and pulled out his headphones. 

“Hey. Long time no see.” Yamaguchi joked as Terushima threw his arm across his shoulders. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but let out an awkward laugh. Terushima laughed in his ear and they walked into the classroom together. 

“Oh yeah, like we didn’t see each other two days ago.” He moved his arm off of his shoulders and chose a desk at random. Yamaguchi sat next to him. 

“Oh no, it was some other handsome stranger that I danced with all night.” He leaned on his hand and faced Terushima.

Teru’s head snapped in his direction and shot him a flirtatious smirk.

“Handsome, huh?” 

Yamaguchi blushed so hard he saw red. He tried to come up with words, but his brain froze. Terushima let out a laugh and threw his head back. Yamaguchi’s eyes zeroed in on the crinkles by his eyes. Yamaguchi cleared his throat and momentarily gained the attitude of his best friend.

“I didn’t say that. You’re making that up.” He faced forward and pretended to pout. 

“Awwww c’mon Freckles I was just teasing you.” 

Yamaguchi turned his head and stuck out his tongue. Terushima laughed again. 

“Yamaguchi~ please forgive me.” Terushima pouted. 

Fuck, that is so adorable. 

Yamaguchi blushed and shook his head. 

“Fine, you are forgiven.” 

Terushima’s eyes brightened and he giggled, focusing his attention towards the front once their professor walked in. 

Throughout their lesson, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but steal glances at Terushima. He felt his breath catch in his lungs when he saw Terushima bite his lip in concentration. 

After their class ended an hour later, they began packing up their stuff. Terushima waited by Yamaguchi’s desk so they could walk together, almost like they had done it a million times before. 

Yamaguchi stood up and they walked to the hallway together. 

“Do you have another class?” Terushima asked as he held the door open for him. 

“Yeah, in about 20 minutes.” Yamaguchi felt himself blushing. He couldn’t help it. Terushima shot him a smirk. 

“Cool. I’ll walk you. I don’t have practice until later.” Yamaguchi let out a small laugh. 

“Right. Oikawa mentioned that you’re a wing spiker.” They were standing really close as they started making their way towards Yamaguchi’s class. He could feel the heat radiating off of Terushima’s body. 

“Ahh so Oikawa talked about me already?” Terushima lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah he kind of barged into my apartment Sunday morning. Has he talked about me with you?” Yamaguchi put his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. 

“Oh he tried. He only shut up when I said that I wanted to get to know you myself.” He winked and Yamaguchi felt himself flush again. He let out a small laugh. 

“Oikawa probably didn’t even need to tell me you’re a wing spiker. It’s kinda obvious based on your body. Like you have strong arms and legs. If he just told me you were on the volleyball team, I would have assumed wing spiker.” Yamaguchi let himself ramble. He glanced over at Terushima who was giving him a smirk. His own words finally hit him and he felt himself blush all over his body. 

“What I mean is- like your arms, not that I was just focusing on your arms, like, I happened to notice your arms because we were dancing and stuff and I realized you have nice arms and you also have nice legs. Not that you can’t have nice arms and legs and not be a wing spiker! I just know it takes a lot of arm and leg strength. Not that any other position doesn’t taken a lot of arm and leg strength! And it’s not like I was just focused on your body! I just... Oh my god…” He covered his face with his hands. Terushima threw his head back as he laughed. 

“You’re cute Yamaguchi. And you obviously know something about volleyball, which makes you even cuter.” Terushima’s smile and voice were so soft, it made Yamaguchi melt. He let his arms drop and started playing with the strings of his sweatshirts. He watched the ground as they walked.

“I mean, I played a bit in high school. I wasn’t in the starting lineup my first year, but I was a pinch server. And then by my third year, I was a middle blocker and I was the captain. Sometimes I miss playing, but other times I don’t. I miss the exhilaration of it all.” Yamaguchi stopped walking when he realized that Terushima wasn’t walking with him anymore. He tilted his head. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi. You’re telling me you played volleyball in high school, and you were even a captain?” Terushima’s face was unreadable. Yamaguchi nodded in confirmation. His neutral expression cracked with a soft smile, but remained silent and started walking again.

“What? Is that so weird?” Yamaguchi walked alongside him again and Terushima threw him a smile. 

“No. It just makes you even cuter.” He threw a wink at him and Yamaguchi had to tear his gaze away before he melted in front of him. 

“Maybe I’ll come and watch you play sometime.” Yamaguchi played with his sweatshirt strings again and focused on the ground. His classroom was straight ahead of them. Terushima took in a sharp breath. 

“On the one hand, that sounds like a great idea. On the other hand,” he leaned in close to Yamaguchi’s ear, “you’d be too distracting.” 

The change in his tone sent a chill throughout his body and he swallowed hard. He stopped walking once he stood outside his classroom. He had to clear his throat before speaking again.

“Um, this is my classroom.” He let out in a small voice. Terushima got really close to his face. Even though he was slightly shorter, his boldness caused Yamaguchi to blush severely. 

“I’ll see you later, Freckles.” His breath warmed up Yamaguchi’s skin. Terushima landed a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder and trailed down to his hand, sending sparks across his skin. He then backed away and then turned around, walking in the direction they just came from. 

Yamaguchi took in a shaky deep breath, trying to cool down the flush that remained on his skin. A familiar head of orange hair bounced in front of him.

“Yamaguchi! What were you doing with Teru? Are you guys dating?!” Hinata was bouncing with energy. Yamaguchi shot him a soft smile before turning to walk into the classroom. 

“He’s just a friend.” He muttered with a soft blush on his cheeks. Hinata followed him and chose a seat next to him. 

“It didn’t look like it from where I was standing. Your entire face was red! You looked like you were going to melt into the floor!”

“Shut up, Hinata.” Yamaguchi focused on getting out all his notes for his English class. Hinata scrunched his face. 

“You sound like Tsukishima.” Hinata started pulling out his notebook as Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. 

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” He said as their professor walked in the door. 

\--

When their class ended, Yamaguchi was starving. 

Yamaguchi: Tsukki, I’m going to the cafe for lunch before coming back.

He put in his headphones and started making his way to the cafe on campus. It was only 11 am, so he wasn’t worried about it being too busy. 

That should have been the last of his worries.

“Yahoo~ Bambi-chan!” Oikawa waved at him from behind the counter as he walked in. Yamaguchi sighed and almost walked back out. He pulled out his headphones and walked up to the counter. 

“Hey Oikawa. I didn’t know you were working today. I thought you had practice.” Yamaguchi took the top half of his hair and pulled it into a small ponytail. Oikawa tilted his head. 

“I leave in an hour. Practice isn’t until 3. But I’m shocked you know my practice schedule since you seem to hate me.” 

Yamaguchi laughed to try and hide his flush. 

“What? Do you think I don’t pay attention?” 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip. 

“Bambi-chan. Did you know I had practice today because of a certain guy with blonde hair and piercings?” Oikawa grew a grin on his face, as Yamaguchi flushed. 

“You know what? I changed my mind. I’m not hungry anymore. Goodbye Oikawa.” He began to walk away when a man shorter than Oikawa came up behind him and smacked him on the head. He was well built with dark hair and a glare in his eyes. His gaze turned soft when he looked over at Yamaguchi. 

“Sorry about him. I’ll take care of you and give you a discount on behalf of him.” His voice was deep and turned into a growl once he addressed Oikawa. Yamaguchi raised his hands. 

“You don’t have to do all that. I think just smacking him once more will be good enough for me.” He let out a demon smirk and Oikawa’s jaw dropped. 

“Bambi-chan! I thought we were friends!” The man smacked him over the head again. “Ow! Mean, Iwa-chan!” He rubbed the back of his head as Yamaguchi’s eyebrows shot up. He let out a soft giggle. 

“Ohhhhhhhh so this is the infamous Iwa-chan! I’ve heard so much about you!” He held out his hand, and to his surprise, Iwa took it. 

“Iwaizumi. I didn’t think he’d talk much about me. And you are…”

“Yamaguchi. Though, Oikawa likes to call me Bambi.” They released their hands and Oikawa’s face was beet red. 

“It was nice to meet you Yamaguchi. If Oikawa gives you any more problems, just let me know.” Iwaizumi nodded his head in goodbye, and then walked to the back. Oikawa’s eyes followed him, before his head snapped back to the man in front of him. 

“I can see why you like him. He knows how to keep you in your place.” Yamaguchi winked at him before letting out a laugh. 

“Bambi-chan, keep your mouth shut, and your food is on me.” Oikawa leaned in and whispered, his face still flushed. 

“Well, I can’t say no to that.” Yamaguchi giggled and then ordered a muffin with a latte. While Oikawa worked on making his latte, Iwaizuimi came back up front and stood in front of Yamaguchi. He hesitated a moment before speaking. 

“Does he really talk about me?” He kept his voice quiet, avoiding eye contact with Yamaguchi as flush filled his cheeks. Yamaguchi blinked for a second before smiling. 

“All good things.” Yamaguchi whispered back. Iwaizuimi’s head shot up and he stared at him, before Oikawa came back with his drink. 

“Was Iwa-chan being nice to you?” He bumped shoulders with him as he handed off the drink to Yamaguchi. 

“Yeah, but he likes me, and I’m not an asshole.” Yamaguchi winked and turned around, almost running into someone in the process. 

“Sorry! I wasn’t-” his sentence fell through once he saw who it was he almost spilled his drink on. Terushima had a smirk on his face and raised his eyebrows in interest. 

“We have to stop meeting like this, Freckles.” Yamaguchi’s face flushed, his smooth attitude almost completely abandoned. He tilted his head to tease him. 

“Are you saying you don’t like running into me randomly?” He winked as he saw a slight flush fill up in his cheeks. It was the cutest thing Yamaguchi had ever seen. Terushima cleared his throat before speaking.

“I’m saying I would prefer seeing you less spontaneously.” Yamaguchi felt his heart rate pick up slightly, but he couldn’t help but play along. 

“Is that an invitation?” 

“It’s a statement.” 

“Oh my god either get a room or order something. The tension is disgusting.” Oikawa brought Yamaguchi back to earth, suddenly remembering where he was. He felt his face flush and his heart clench slightly. 

“I, uh, need to go.” Yamaguchi cleared his throat, his gaze moving to the ground. 

“It was nice running into you, Freckles.” Terushima winked at him as he let a smile break across his face. 

“Maybe I’ll try and run into you more often.” Yamaguchi shot back before walking away from the cafe, his face burning and his heart racing.

His mind was running through their conversations and he couldn’t help but let himself wonder. Did Terushima actually like him? He seemed like the kind of guy who would flirt with anything that moves, so was Yamaguchi an idiot for liking him? Was Yamaguchi thinking too much into their relationship? Was this just a flirtatious friendship? 

If it was, would Yamaguchi be okay with that?

When he walked through the door, he saw Tsukki sitting on Kuroo’s lap on the couch.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Yamaguchi covered his eyes as soon as he could. 

“At least we were wearing clothes this time.” He could hear the laughter in Kuroo’s voice. He didn’t move his hand until he heard rustling. Tsukki was standing and putting his shirt back on, while Kuroo remained shirtless and moved to the kitchen. 

“Your blanket is back in your room, as promised.” Tsukki sat back down on the couch, a slight flush on his cheeks. 

“I’m glad to hear you didn’t have sex on my blanket.” Yamaguchi joined him on the couch. “But, I met the famous Iwa-chan today. Poor Oikawa is whipped.” Tsukishima started scrolling through random shows and movies on Netflix. 

“That doesn’t surprise me. I’m just shocked he’s been hooked on one guy for this long.” Kuroo opened up a pudding cup and plopped down in the spot next to Tsukki. “Anyways, did you see Terushima today?” 

Yamaguchi flushed and ignored the question, focusing on his drink instead. 

“Your silence speaks louder than words, Bambi.” Kuroo almost sang as he plopped another spoonful of pudding in his mouth. 

“Oooooooooo To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before is supposed to be really cute!” Yamaguchi tried to change the subject. Tsukki rolled his eyes.

“Gross.” 

“You were literally just making out on this very couch. You don’t get to say anything.” 

Tsukki fixed his glasses, but kept his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im super old and cannot figure out how to get rid of the notes from the first chapter i'm sORRY. i also lowkey hate this chapter but i hope you enjoyed flirty teruyama and yams being thrown into a gay panic someone save him. the song for this chapter is Cant Stand It by never shout never! have a happy teruyama wednesday!


	4. Banana Pancakes

Yamaguchi’s week consisted of a lot of talking to Terushima. On Tuesday, they texted a lot. Wednesday was the same as Monday, walking him to class and texting some more. Thursday was the same as Tuesday. 

He really enjoyed talking to him. He found out a lot about his friends and family. He also found out that Terushima loved his tongue piercing, but it apparently really hurt when he got it. They would also snark back and forth between each other, constantly cracking jokes and teasing each other. Terushima would always win, his flirtatious remarks always catching Yamaguchi off guard. 

“I like it when you pull your hair back. It looks nice.”

“You and I both know you’re a great dancer and an amazing singer.” 

And sometimes, Yamaguchi would have the confidence to flirt back. 

“That shirt looks nice on you.”

“I love your laugh so much.” 

He got the pleasure of seeing Terushima blush. 

Yamaguchi really liked the small touches. The accidentally brushing of hands. Terushima throwing his arm across his shoulder. Rubbing his arm. He loved it all. 

He hated how much he loved Terushima’s tongue piercing. He couldn’t help but focus on it. Especially when he laughed. His laugh. It was contagious. He would always laugh along with Terushima. It felt like they were always in each other’s lives. It felt natural with him. It felt right. 

He couldn’t help but keep thinking that those flirty quips were nothing. That Terushima was naturally flirty and that it didn’t mean anything. But then Terushima would say something about his hair or his eyes and he would melt.

Yamaguchi could feel himself slipping. He knew he was falling for Terushima. And he was horrified. 

\--

“What time do you have practice today?” Yamaguchi asked on Friday morning, as they walked towards his English class. 

“3. It goes until 5, and we’re probably gonna do a practice game towards the end, which is always really fun.” 

“Practice games were always my favorite.” Yamaguchi thought out loud.

“It’s so much more fun than just normal practice, but I really like 2 vs 2 games a lot. I think it’s a good way to get a lot of practice for almost every position. Maybe one day we can do a 2 vs 2 game.” Terushima smiled and bumped his shoulder. Yamaguchi blushed slightly and let out a laugh. 

“I haven’t played in awhile, so I’m probably rusty. But that still sounds like fun.” Yamaguchi bumped his shoulder back as they made it to his classroom. 

“I’ll text you later, okay?” Terushima rubbed down his arm and slowed down at his hand. He held it for a moment as their gazes locked. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay. I’ll text you back.” Yamaguchi winked and then walked into his classroom, his skin still burning from where Terushima’s hands traced his arms. 

Yamaguchi let his mind wander during his class. His thoughts always ended up going back to Terushima. 

\-- 

“I’ll be back.” Yamaguchi announced as he put his shoes on. His heartbeat sounded loud in his ears, but he wasn’t going to back down now. He was wearing a t-shirt with a sweater thrown on top, a pair of jeans, with his hair pulled back. Kuroo and Tsukki seemed very focused on the show they were watching. 

“Where are you going?” Kuroo asked, his eyes not moving from the screen. 

“Just going to the library for a bit. I’ll probably be back in a few hours.” He kept his gaze focused on his shoes, knowing that Tsukki would be able to tell when he’s lying. He stood up and noticed that the pair was staring at him. 

“Okay. Tell Terushima I said hi.” Tsukki responded and focused back on the screen. Yamaguchi flushed as Kuroo let out a laugh. 

“Tell him I said hi too. Don’t have too much fun.” 

“I’m just going to see him practice.” Yamaguchi muttered, eager to get out the door. 

“Don’t foam at the mouth once you see him spike.” Tsukki kept his gaze on the tv and Yamaguchi left before coming up with a response. 

He was really scared. He thought it was going to be fun and kinda cute to surprise Terushima at practice. But he was also afraid of going too far. Maybe he would think that Yamaguchi was weird. 

>He invited you to a 2 vs 2 game. He should be okay with you coming to see him practice.<

With those last few words, he took a deep breath and opened the door that led to the bleachers. He could hear the squeaking shoes and the sound of volleyballs hitting the ground. He saw some other people sitting in the bleachers as well, and felt a weight lift off his chest. He chose a spot near the front of the bleachers to watch over the practice. 

He saw Oikawa talking to Terushima as they practiced serving. He couldn’t help but let out a smile. Terushima was smiling and laughing like his life depended on it. 

When he served, Yamaguchi swore his breath left his body. The movement under his shirt revealed his strong arms and the muscles in his back. He focused on Terushima as he hit more serves, and jumped when someone sat next to him. 

Iwaizumi had taken the spot next to him. He didn’t look over at Yamaguchi and remained silent for a moment. 

“I’m assuming you’re not just here to watch the practice.” Yamaguchi muttered as his gaze refocused on Teru. 

“You’re not either.” Iwaizumi said back. 

“Does he know you’re here?” Yamaguchi asked, looking over to see Iwaizumi. His gaze was fixed on Oikawa. He shook his head. 

“I’ve been coming here for two weeks. At first, it was just to watch the practice. Sometimes I miss it. But then, I saw him serve.” At that moment, Oikawa served. It really was horrifying. A serve that would scare the shit out of Yamaguchi. 

“And he hasn’t noticed?” 

“Either that or he hasn’t mentioned it to me. But knowing Oikawa, he would never let me live it down.” Iwaizumi let out a small laugh. “Who are you ogling at?” 

Yamaguchi felt his face flush as he watched Terushima pick up the stray balls. 

“Ah.” Iwaizumi huffed. 

“Yeah. I thought it would be fun to come and see him practice. But I’m kind of scared.” Yamaguchi muttered the last part. The team started working on receiving. Yamaguchi focused on Terushima’s arms as he received the ball. 

“What are you scared of?”

Yamaguchi stayed silent for a moment before taking a deep breath. 

“I don’t know where I stand with him. I’m scared I’m gonna scare him off. I’m scared I’m falling too fast.” 

Iwaizumi was silent. They watched the team in silence. 

“You never know until you put your heart on the line, right?” Iwaizumi finally said. Yamaguchi snapped his head and looked at him. 

“Bold of you to say that.”

Iwaizumi laughed loudly. He looked over at Yamaguchi and then he stood up from his chair. He leaned against the balcony so he had a better view of the practice game. Yamaguchi realized that it would also give Oikawa a better chance to see that he was there. 

Yamaguchi decided to stand up as well. He stood near Iwaizumi and leaned on the balcony. He saw that Oikawa had waved at Iwaizumi, a slight flush on his face, before focusing back on receiving. Terushima was on the other side of the court, but turned his gaze up to where Iwaizumi and Yamaguchi were standing. 

He saw Teru do a double take, and turned his body to focus on Yamaguchi. He felt his face burn up as he waved at him. Terushima let out a blinding smile and waved back. He refocused on his practice, but Yamaguchi still felt like his heart was racing. 

“He looks really happy to see you.” Iwaizumi muttered. Yamaguchi looked over at Oikawa and noticed that his glances were constantly moving up to the bleachers. 

“So does Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and they refocused on the practice in silence. 

Yamaguchi was enchanted by Terushima’s movements. The way he received was unbelievable. But the most striking was when he would spike. 

When Yamaguchi saw him spike for the first time, he swore that all the breath in his body had left. The power in his arms and his legs when he jumped was flawless. He had so much power in his spikes that Yamaguchi felt his jaw drop almost every time. He could watch him play forever. Everything else be damned. 

They started the practice game and Yamaguchi could feel the adrenaline. He really missed this. The excitement of it all. The energy buzzing in the gym. 

They played a few sets, and everything was going great. Oikawa was up to serve, and Terushima looked hungry to receive it. 

Yamaguchi smiled as he saw Terushima glance up in his direction. 

Oikawa served, aiming directly at Terushima, which he received with his face. 

Yamaguchi felt his blood run cold at the smack of the volleyball hitting skin, and Terushima wincing in pain. 

\---

When he saw Yamaguchi standing in the bleachers, his heart rate picked up.

He didn’t want to admit it to anyone, but Yamaguchi made him blush and made his heart race more than anyone ever had. He wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe it was his hair that he pulled back into a ponytail. Maybe it was his laugh. Or his freckles. 

All he knew was that Yamaguchi Tadashi was the first guy who had ever worked himself into his heart, and he was scared. He understood how to date girls, but when it came to Yamaguchi, he had no idea what he was doing. 

And now he was here, watching him practice. And he couldn’t focus. 

He was doing fine throughout the entirety of the practice game. But when Oikawa was up to serve, he noticed his eyes shoot up to the bleachers. Terushima lost focus and looked up, seeing Iwa-chan and seeing Yamaguchi. Who was looking right back at him. 

Yamaguchi let out a smile, and Terushima felt his heart melt. He smiled back and heard the whistle. 

He looked forward, but his mind was still stuck on Yamaguchi. 

>He came to see me practice. He came to surprise me.<

He was quite literally knocked out of his thoughts when Oikawa’s serve hit him directly in the face. He felt pain shooting through his nose. The tears welled up in his eyes and he felt like the world was spinning. 

“Teru-chan!” He felt hands on his arms and looked up to see Oikawa, fear in his eyes. 

Coach Ukai moved Oikawa out of the way and landed his hands on his shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” He slowly started walking backwards, leading Terushima towards the bench. He couldn’t really focus on anything besides the pain in his nose. 

“My face hurts.” He held onto his nose as he sat on the bench. Coach Ukai stood next to him as Oikawa ran up to them, the rest of the team standing behind him. 

“Teru-chan, I’m so sorry! I think I messed up my aim, I didn’t mean to hit your face-” 

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I just didn’t receive it. I was distracted. I’m okay.” Terushima tried to shoot him a soft look, but the pain came back in his nose. He pinched his nose and leaned forward on his knees. He heard the door of the gym slamming open, and loud footsteps coming their way. 

“Teru!” A familiar voice made him look up and made his heart leap into his chest. He let go of his nose and focused on the man that appeared in front of him.

Yamaguchi was kneeling on the ground, fear pooling in his eyes. One hand landed on his leg and Terushima swore his leg was on fire. 

“Are you okay?! Is your nose bleeding? Do you need to go to the nurse?” 

“Who are you?” Coach Ukai’s voice was full of confusion, but Terushima could only focus on the man in front of him. His hair was pulled back, and his face was so close, Terushima could count his freckles. He was gorgeous. For once, he couldn’t find his voice. 

“He’s a friend of Teru-chan’s.” Oikawa spoke for the both of them. Yamaguchi’s hands moved up to caress his face. His face was burning.

“Teru? Are you okay? Can you hear me?” Yamaguchi’s soft voice warmed his heart. Terushima slowly nodded his head and then felt the blood come out of his nose again. He groaned and pinched his nose, leaning forward and breathing through his mouth. One of Yamaguchi’s hands moved to quickly run through his hair, sending chills throughout Teru’s entire body. 

“I’ll take him to the nurse. Make sure he’s okay.” Yamaguchi’s gaze was still focused on Terushima, but he was speaking to everyone. 

“Can you stand?” Yamaguchi whispered. 

“I think so.” Terushima choked out. He couldn’t focus on anything besides Yamaguchi’s face. Everything else was a blur. Yamaguchi moved to stand to the side of him and slung one of his arms across his shoulders. Terushima stood up slowly, still pinching his nose. He could stand just fine, but he liked the feeling of Yamaguchi’s body pressed against him. 

“Bambi-chan, keep me updated please.” Oikawa’s voice was heard behind him. Terushima’s gaze remained fixed on Yamaguchi. 

“I will, I promise. You’re gonna be okay.” His voice was so soft. Terushima could fall asleep listening to his voice. 

They walked to the nurse’s office, Terushima scanning the floor and breathing through his mouth as he pinched his nose. They walked in silence, the only noise he focused on was the sound of his heart rate increasing. 

They walked through the door and Yamaguchi spoke first. 

“Hello, he got hit in the face with a volleyball and his nose is bleeding.” 

“Has he been responsive?” The nurse asked. 

“Yes. And he’s been breathing through his mouth. I’m not sure if the bleeding has stopped yet.”

“Bring him back here. Let’s make sure he doesn't have a concussion.” They walked to the back and Yamaguchi gently let him sit down on a bed. He sat down next to him and placed a hand on his leg, carefully rubbing his thumb across his thigh. Terushima felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Let go of your nose please. Look up at me.” Terushima did as he was told and looked up at the nurse. “Can you tell me your name?” Terushima swallowed before answering. 

“Terushima Yuuji.” 

“And your friend’s name?”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He felt himself flush slightly. 

“Okay, Terushima. I’m gonna shine a flashlight in your eyes, but you’re gonna follow my finger, okay? Don’t move your head, just your eyes.” The nurse pulled out a small flashlight as he nodded. The light was disorienting at first, but he had no problems following her finger. 

She turned the flashlight off, but kept moving her finger, and he kept following it with his eyes.

“Okay. He doesn’t seem to have a concussion. The bleeding also seems to have stopped. Bring him back here if he starts bleeding again. You should probably give him some pain relief and let him sleep for a while. And I know it’s Friday night, but no drinking.” The nurse spoke to Yamaguchi. He nodded his head as she spoke, and Terushima just watched him. 

“If he starts becoming unresponsive or if he forgets small things, bring him back as well. We still don’t know if he has a concussion, so be careful. No banging your head on headboards, okay?” Terushima flushed all the way down his neck and he saw Yamaguchi blush as well. 

“Thank you so much.” Yamaguchi let out a sigh, like he had been holding his breath. The nurse stood up from her chair and moved back to her desk. Yamaguchi lightly tapped on Terushima’s leg. 

“Are you okay?” 

Terushima focused on his face for a moment, his gaze slipping down to his lips before meeting his eyes again. 

“I told you you would be distracting.” Terushima whispered. He really wanted to kiss Yamaguchi. He wanted to know what he tasted like. Yamaguchi was silent for a while before he let out a soft laugh. His hand left Terushima’s leg and he stood up. Terushima stood up with him and let his hand brush against Yamaguchi’s. He laced their fingers together and squeezed Yamaguchi’s hand. 

Yamaguchi squeezed his hand back. 

“So, where’s your place?” Yamaguchi asked as they walked out of the nurse’s office. 

“I thought she said no banging heads on headboards.” Terushima winked and watched the color fill Yamaguchi’s face.

“That’s not what I meant! She said to get some rest and I know that there’s nothing better than resting in your own bed. And I’m really worried about you. You might have a concussion.” 

Terushima felt his own face flush a little.

“You never told me the story of how you ended up in the emergency room.” He started walking towards his place as Yamaguchi laughed. 

“I ended up drinking too much at Oikawa’s oh so infamous birthday party. I don’t remember much, but I think I slipped on something and fell and hit my head. Tsukki had to haul ass to get me to the emergency room. I had a concussion and just laid in bed for days, falling in and out of sleep. It wasn’t fun. Especially with a hangover.” 

Terushima laughed slightly. The image of Yamaguchi dancing last Saturday came rushing back to him. 

“I would have taken care of you.” Terushima said quietly. 

“Like I’m doing now?”

“Like you’re doing now.” Terushima squeezed his hand again. They walked in silence until they made it to his apartment. Bobata had night classes, so it was just the two of them. The thought made him blush slightly. The door was unlocked and that’s when it hit him. 

“Shit. I left everything in the locker room.” He ran his hand through his hair. Yamaguchi let go of his hand and pulled out his phone. 

“I’ll text Oikawa to bring it over. I need to tell him you’re alive anyways.” 

Terushima started pulling off his shoes and almost fell over. Yamaguchi grabbed both of his arms and steadied him. 

“Woah woah woah, easy there.” He had laughter in his eyes and Terushima forgot to breathe. He stared into his eyes for a moment. Time had slowed down. His brain focused on the soft features of his face. He really wanted to kiss Yamaguchi. 

He didn’t know if Yamaguchi felt the same. 

He cleared his throat and stood up straight. 

“I’m gonna get some pain relief.” He muttered quickly, turning around before Yamaguchi could catch his flush. He walked to the bathroom and searched through his cabinet, finding the pain relief that would knock him out. He took two, and drank some water with it. 

When he came back, Yamaguchi was texting, but his shoes were off. 

“Would you like a tour?” Terushima purred. Yamaguchi’s head shot up from his phone, and Teru swears that it was the cutest thing he has ever seen. 

“If that tour means you getting to bed and getting rest, then yes.” He put his phone in his pocket and followed Terushima to his room. He kinda forgot how messy he left it. Clothes all on his floor, assignments strewn across his desk, his blankets and pillows a mess on his bed. His exhaustion hit him and he laid down on his bed, rolling over onto his stomach to make room for Yamaguchi. 

He stood there, staring at Terushima for a moment. 

“Don’t tell me you came all the way over here and you’re not gonna rest with me.” He muttered into his sheets. Yamaguchi hesitated before laying down on his bed. He laid there for a moment, before Terushima’s heart took over his mind. He scooted closer and laid his head on Yamaguchi’s chest. 

“Is this okay?” He whispered, his face scanning Yamaguchi’s. There was a slight flush on his face. Yamaguchi hummed in response and Teru could feel it vibrate across his chest. He moved slightly, so he was laying on top of Yamaguchi. His body was warm. He could hear his heartbeat through his shirt. He slung his arms around Yamaguchi’s neck and let out a deep sigh. 

He felt at home. He felt safe and protected. 

Yamaguchi’s hand went up to run through Teru’s hair. He hummed at the contact. It felt so nice. 

“If you keep doing that, I’m gonna fall asleep.” Teru muttered. His eyelids felt heavy. 

“Good. You need your rest.” Yamaguchi whispered. Terushima hummed again and focused on the beat of his heart. The warmth of his body. The hand running through his hair. 

>I’m falling for Yamaguchi Tadashi.<

The last thought rang through his mind until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry i kinda just forgot to post this LMAO anyways i said yamaguchi and iwaizumi friendship rights. also i hope yall liked seeing things in teru's perspective for a second and it wasn't too confusing sajgfisauydih im gonna apologize in advance for the next chapter


	5. Wish You Were Sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible TW!!! there is a panic attack in this chapter!! it honestly was really heartbreaking to write so pls proceed with caution!!

A ringtone shot through Terushima’s dreams and caused his eyes to pry open. His eyes felt heavy and groggy, but the pain in his face had dissipated slightly. He became aware of the chest that was rising heavily beneath him. He slowly rolled his head to look at Yamaguchi prying open his eyes as well. Terushima smiled and ran a hand through his hair, which he took out of his ponytail at one point. 

Yamaguchi smiled back at him and also ran a hand through his hair in return. Terushima almost purred. He loved the feeling of his hands in his hair. 

“Good morning.” Terushima whispered. Yamaguchi giggled slightly and then his eyes darted over to his phone. He stretched slightly and then grabbed his phone. He answered the call and kept running his fingers through Terushima’s hair. 

“Hello?” Yamaguchi’s voice was soft and tired. Terushima couldn’t hear the voice on the call, so he just focused on Yamaguchi and focused on running his fingers through his hair. 

“Sorry I lost track of time. I’m with Terushima right now.” Their gazes locked on each other. He really liked the color of Yamaguchi’s eyes. Soft and warm and brown. 

“Oh my god no, Tsukki. He got hurt at practice and I wanted to make sure he was okay. We just fell asleep. Tell Kuroo I said shut up. Do you want me to come back? Okay. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way. Goodbye Tsukki.” He hung up his phone and then wrapped his arms around Terushima, letting out a deep sigh. 

“What time is it?” Terushima laid his head back on Yamaguchi’s chest. 

“It’s like 8:45. Tsukki made dinner apparently and was wondering where I was.” His voice vibrated throughout his chest. 

“Sorry I kidnapped you.” 

A laugh shook throughout Yamaguchi’s chest and made Terushima’s heart race. 

“I’d let you do it again.” 

Yamaguchi’s words struck through his chest and caused his face to flush. He lifted his head again and stared at Yamaguchi. His features were soft and his freckles looked like stars. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. 

Terushima moved so his knees were touching Yamaguchi’s hips, lifting himself up and placing his hands next to Yamaguchi’s head. His soft hands were laid lightly on top of Terushima’s shoulders. 

Terushima couldn’t move his gaze from Yamaguchi’s eyes. He felt like the temperature in the room was rising, his breathing increasing. Teru moved one of his hands and slowly ran it through Yamaguchi’s hair, watching the flush fill his cheeks. 

Yamaguchi slowly moved one of his hands to caress Terushima’s face, and he felt his face catch on fire. He wanted to lean down and kiss him. He wanted to breathe his air. He wanted to kiss him until the end of time. He couldn’t focus on anything other than Yamaguchi’s face. It was almost like he was glowing. 

A loud bang shook Terushima from his trance.

“Son of a bitch!” Bobata’s voice shook through their apartment. Terushima felt the color fall out of his face as he heard footsteps coming towards his room. 

“Teru god damn shima, stop leaving your gym bag by the front door! We talked about this-” His voice cut off when he opened the door. 

Terushima sat up, basically sitting in Yamaguchi’s lap. Both of their gazes shot towards Bobata. The silence in the room was almost deafening. Terushima swallowed and slowly crawled off his lap, standing next to his bed. His legs were shaking out of pure horror and nervousness. He opened his mouth, but no words were forming. 

Bobata’s gaze shot from Terushima to Yamaguchi and back again. Yamaguchi was sitting up now, his face flushed. Bo cleared his throat and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him. Terushima couldn’t catch his breath. His chest felt like it had caught on fire. They were both silent for what felt like hours. 

Yamaguchi’s quiet voice broke the silence first. 

“Um, I should…” Yamaguchi stood up, his gaze focused on the floor. Teru swallowed and nodded before trusting his voice again. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Terushima muttered. He opened the door and they walked through his apartment to the front door. His gym bag was sitting by the front door, a post-it note on top. 

>>Glad ur not dead! Have fun with Bambi-chan ;) - Oikawa.

Yamaguchi put his shoes on and Terushima rolled his eyes and threw his bag on the couch. He turned back around to look at Yamaguchi. 

“Um, tomorrow night, there’s gonna be another frat party. If you wanted to go.” Terushima asked before Yamaguchi walked out the door. He tilted his head at him, and Teru felt his heart melt. 

“Yeah! That sounds like fun. I’ll come by here around, 9? Tomorrow night?” Yamaguchi let out a smile and played with the strings of his sweatshirt. Terushima let out a smile back and opened the door for him. 

“Cool. I’ll see you then, Bambi.” Terushima winked and he watched the blush fill in Yamaguchi’s cheeks. He rubbed his neck and then waved as he walked out the door. 

“Until tomorrow, Teru.” 

Terushima flushed and then waved back as he started walking away. He closed the door and then let his forehead fall against the wood. He couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face. He let out a loud breath and then turned back around, his roommate staring at him. 

Terushima stopped cold. He felt his heart stop as well and all the color fell from his face. Bobata’s face was unreadable, his arms crossed across his chest. 

“So, are we gonna talk about it?” 

Terushima couldn’t find his voice. Fear was building in his stomach. His gaze moved down to the floor. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. 

“Are you going to kick me out?” Terushima whispered. 

The silence that followed was unbearable. He could hear the clock ticking in their kitchen. He could hear the floorboards creaking from his neighbors upstairs. He could hear his heart beat in his chest. He was afraid that Bo hadn’t heard him. He didn’t want to repeat himself. 

“If you’re grossed out by it, I’ll leave. I’m sorry you had to find out that way, but I can’t help it. It’s not something I can change.” Terushima could feel the tears building behind his eyes, threatening to fall. 

He heard footsteps and arms wrapped around him. 

“Hey, Teru, it’s okay. I’m not grossed out by it at all. I was just shocked. It’s okay.” Bo rubbed his hand up and down his back as the tears overflowed in Teru’s eyes. He hugged Bobata back and let out a loud breath. 

“I’m sorry. I’m still figuring everything out and I don’t really know what I’m doing-”

“Shhhhh hey, it’s okay. You’re gonna figure this out. And I’ll be here every step of the way. I’ll do the best I can to help you figure this out.” Bo’s voice got softer as more tears spilled out of Teru’s eyes. 

“I really like him. He makes me so happy. I don’t want to mess this up.” Terushima sniffled as tears stained Bobata’s shirt. 

“You’re not gonna mess this up Teru. I can tell he likes you back. He was looking at you like you were the only thing in the world.” 

Terushima lifted his head and met Bo’s eyes.

“Really?” He sniffled loudly. 

“Yes really. You don’t have to worry about anything. Except for me walking in on you two. Or leaving your gym bag in front of the door again.” Bo slightly backed up and placed his hands on Teru’s shoulders. He let out a small laugh and wiped at his eyes and his nose. Luckily, there was no blood. 

“This time it wasn’t my fault. Oikawa had to drop my stuff off after practice. I got hit in the face.” He sniffled and laughed again. Bobata threw his head back as he laughed with him. 

“Oh my god that’s fucking hilarious. You’re okay though, right?” Bo’s arms dropped from Teru’s shoulders as he held his stomach. 

“I am now. My nose was bleeding earlier and I had to go to the nurse to make sure I didn’t have a concussion. Yamaguchi brought me back here to make sure I got some rest.” Terushima rubbed at his eyes a little bit more and let out a short laugh. Bo stopped laughing and shot him a soft smile. 

“Your knight in shining armor.” 

Terushima couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face. He felt his chest warm up again. 

“There it is.” Bo whispered. 

“There what is?” 

“That smile. No girl has ever made you smile like that. I’m glad you found someone to make you smile like that. Especially because you’re an ugly crier.” Bo punched his shoulder and walked to their kitchen. Terushima let out a laugh. 

“Wow thanks. I thought we were having a genuine moment for once.” He followed Bo into the kitchen and sat on top of the counter next to their fridge. 

“Absolutely not. That’s not how we roll. Anyways, look at this. Futamata pulled a worm on a string through his septum piercing.” 

\-------

Yamaguchi tried his best to keep his breathing even as they walked to the party. His mind had been racing ever since he left Terushima’s apartment the night before. He hardly slept. His mind wouldn’t stop racing. 

>Was Terushima thinking about kissing him? Did Terushima want to kiss him?<

>Did he even like him?<

>Did he want to dance with him again?<

>What did he want?<

“Yamaguchi? Are you okay?” Terushima broke his train of thought as they got closer to the frat house. They could already hear the music and the sound of already wasted idiots pouring out of the house. Yamaguchi snapped his neck to look over at the man walking next to him. He was wearing a tank top again, despite the chilly night air, and ripped jeans. Those ripped jeans were going to kill him. 

“Yeah, I’m just thinking.” Yamaguchi silently begged that he wouldn’t ask for details, and luckily enough was cut off. 

“YAMAGUCHIIIIIII~” Suga’s words were loud and slurred as he waved at the pair from the porch. He was waving his hands violently as Daichi stood worriedly behind him. Yamaguchi closed his eyes and let out a sigh. 

Suga ran off the porch and ran towards them, his legs almost giving out. He crashed into Yamaguchi and gave him a bone crushing hug. He felt all the air leave his lungs. 

“Suga, please let me breathe.” Yamaguchi choked out. Suga let him go and ruffled his hair. 

“Sorry! I just got so excited to see you!” His gaze moved over to Terushima and his eyes widened. “Oh! And you brought your boyfriend too! Very exciting! I’m Sugawara Koushi!” He held out a hand for Terushima and Yamaguchi blushed so hard he saw red. He wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep for three weeks. Terushima let out a laugh and shook Suga’s hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Suga. But me and Yamaguchi aren’t dating.” 

Yamaguchi felt his heart drop into his toes. 

>Make that four weeks with an endless supply of soggy and gross fries.<

Suga tilted his head in confusion and looked to Yamaguchi for an answer. Daichi came running up and placed his hands on Suga’s shoulders. 

“Sorry! Suga got too excited about coming out tonight and he’s already drunk off the wall.”

“Hey it’s no problem man. That’s why we’re here right? I’m Terushima.” He held out his hand again for Daichi this time.

“Daichi. It’s nice to meet you. Oikawa’s inside as well. And I think I saw Kuroo and Tsukki in there too.” He shook Teru’s hand and nodded his head, leading Suga back inside, even though he looked like a sad puppy. Yamaguchi stared off at the two as they walked into the house. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He started making his way inside when Teru grabbed his arm. 

“Hey. Are you sure you’re okay? We don’t have to go inside if you don’t want to. We can turn around if that’s what you’d prefer.” Teru’s eyes were filled with concern. Yamaguchi hesitated for a moment. 

In all honesty, he wanted to turn around. He wanted to bring Terushima back to his apartment, get under the blankets, and watch bad movies until they fell asleep. But he didn’t wanna ruin Teru’s night. He obviously wanted to be here, and Yamaguchi didn’t want to bring his night down. 

“No it’s fine! I’m okay! I was just thinking. Let’s go get a drink.” Yamaguchi plastered a smile on his face and walked towards the party. Terushima seemed unconvinced at first, but followed him inside.

They walked around the loud house and through the sweating bodies to get to the drinks. Yamaguchi could already feel a headache forming. His heart was racing and his throat felt like it was closing up. As soon as they made it to the kitchen, Yamaguchi threw back two shots of something that burned his throat and already started hitting his head.

“Woah, hey, take it easy there Freckles.” Terushima tried to joke, but Yamaguchi could see the concern in his eyes. He placed a hand on his shoulder and opened his mouth to say something more, but was cut off. 

“BAMBI-CHAN AND TERU-CHAN ARE HEREEEEEEEEE!” Oikawa screamed as he walked into the kitchen. He stumbled over to them and threw his arms across their shoulders. “Come dancing with me and Iwa-chaaaaaannnnnnnn!” 

Yamaguchi looked behind Oikawa and saw a mildly disappointed Iwaizumi, with a slight flush dusting his cheeks. Oikawa grabbed their hands and then dragged them to where the party was the loudest. 

He let them go and then immediately crashed into Iwaizumi, pulling him close and dancing on him. Iwaizumi was hesitant at first, but started dancing with him. Yamaguchi felt weird watching them, so he turned to look back at Terushima, his head spinning from moving too quickly. 

He smiled and grabbed Terushima’s hands pulling him close, and then wrapping his arms around his neck. He felt excitement stir up in his heart as Terushima’s body burned against him. His mind started screaming when Teru’s arms wrapped around his waist. 

Yamaguchi leaned his forehead on Terushima’s, and let the world fade away as they danced together. He let his mind slip to the lyrics of the song for a moment until his thoughts started coming back. 

>Does he even like me? Why is he dancing with me? What if the flirting is all a joke? What if this is a prank? What if what if what if what if what if what if what if what if what if what if what if whatfiwhatfifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatif-<

“Hey. Are you okay?” Terushima’s hand had come up to caress his face, and Yamaguchi flinched. He hadn’t realized he stopped dancing. 

Terushima pulled his hand away in response to his flinching. His eyebrows were furrowed and he tilted his head. Yamaguchi stepped back as he felt his heart jump into his throat. Suddenly the crowd was too much. The music was too much. Everything was too much. Terushima looked nervous. 

>You’re ruining his night.<

>And it’s all your fault.<

Terushima slowly walked towards him again and Yamaguchi turned around and made his way back to the kitchen. 

It was less crowded there. Yamaguchi took a deep breath before taking another shot. He knew it was stupid, but his brain needed to relax. The alcohol burned his throat and brought his heart back to it’s normal place in his chest. 

He took in a long breath and held it for a moment before exhaling. He desperately wanted to be in his bed. But he knew he couldn’t leave Teru. 

Yamaguchi breathed in deep again before making his way back towards Terushima. His eyes were glued to the floor, so he didn’t get a chance to see who had pushed him into a dark closet. 

He stumbled in, tripping over some shoes, and the door had closed behind him. The dark had swallowed him whole. The music still seeped in through the bottom of the door, but at least it was quieter. At least he could avoid the party as much as he could. He took the opportunity to sit down and lean his back up against the wall. He let his eyes drift close for a moment. He took in deep breaths until everything had calmed down. 

After what felt like hours later, the closet door opened, only to be shut immediately after. He heard shuffling and realized he wasn’t in the closet alone. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to make himself as invisible as possible. 

The other person let out a grunt of frustration and tried opening the closet door, but was out of luck. They knocked loudly on the door and Yamaguchi’s heart stopped when they spoke.

“Okay, very funny guys. Now let me out.” Terushima yelled at the door. 

“Seven minutes and counting! Have fun, Teru-chan~” Oikawa’s obnoxious voice could be heard through the door. Yamaguchi swallowed hard before allowing himself to speak. 

“Teru?” 

He heard him jump up in surprise, but could barely make out the shape of his body. 

“Yamaguchi? What are you doing here?” 

He felt tears build up in his eyes and his throat felt like it was closing up. 

“I don’t know.” He silently cursed himself when his voice cracked. He heard shuffling and heard a loud thud in front of him. A hand lightly touched his knee, but pulled back as soon as Yamaguchi flinched.

“Hey, it’s okay. As soon as they let us out of here, we’ll get you home. Okay? Just take a deep breath and think about what you want to do when you get back to your apartment.” Yamaguchi could feel Terushima kneeling in front of him and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Yamaguchi pulled his knees close to his chest as Terushima rubbed his shoulder. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes across his arms. He wanted to be wrapped up in a blanket. He wanted to be safe in Terushima’s arms. He wanted to feel at home. 

“5 MINUTES!” Suga’s slurred yelling made Yamaguchi jump out of his skin. 

“Why are they counting?” Yamaguchi whispered.

“I think they put us in here for seven minutes in heaven. We’re supposed to do whatever we want with each other for seven minutes.”

Yamaguchi felt his entire body blush. His heart jumped up into his throat. 

>Whatever we want.<

Before Yamaguchi’s brain could stop him, the alcohol told him to uncross his arms and reach out towards Terushima. He wrapped his arms around his neck and slowly crawled into his lap. He pulled Terushima as close as he could to him, breathing heavily in his ear. 

“Yamaguchi.” Teru breathed heavily. 

Yamaguchi hummed in his ear and felt his heart rate increase. He got as close to Teru as he could, their chests pressing against each other. The heat coming from Teru’s body was sending sparks across his chest and through his thighs. 

Without thinking, he tilted his head and pulled Teru’s earlobe into his mouth, lightly biting at it. Teru let out a sharp breath and slightly moaned.

Yamaguchi let out a smile and placed a kiss on his earlobe, another breath quickly escaping Teru’s chest. He trailed light kisses across his jaw and down his neck. He kissed down his chest until he reached the top of his shirt. He moved his way back up to his jaw, Teru’s breathing increasing with every kiss Yamaguchi left on his skin. 

Yamaguchi pulled back to focus on Terushima’s face. He could barely see his features, but he could see the frazzled look in his eyes and the blush on his cheeks. 

He leaned back in and placed a soft kiss on his cheekbone. Terushima hummed lightly and Yamaguchi felt his heart race. He placed more soft kisses until he reached the corner of his mouth. His entire body was on fire. 

“Yamaguchi, stop.” Terushima whined. 

He felt his heart stop. All the blood rushed out of his face and down to his toes. He pulled away and loosened his grip around Terushima’s neck. The tears were burning in the back of his eyes and almost immediately started falling down his cheeks. 

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Yamaguchi quickly moved out of his lap and stood up, rubbing at his arms. 

“No wait, Yamaguchi, that’s not-” Terushima also stood and tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but Yamaguchi flinched away. His breathing was becoming ragged, his vision was blurry. 

“I’m sorry Terushima. I just- I thought-”

>You thought wrong.<

Yamaguchi’s words died in his throat as the closet door opened. He wormed his way around Terushima and bolted out the door. The loud music and bright lights were disorienting, and he ignored the voices calling out his name. 

He bumped into drunk people, tears burning his eyes and his heart thumping loudly in his chest. 

He threw open the front door and the cold air hit him like a brick. 

The ground was blurry beneath him as he ran. 

>He doesn’t want you. How stupid can you be?<

>He won’t talk to you anymore because you don’t have self control.<

>He won’t want to be friends with you because you’re a gross fa-<

He tripped over an uneven part of the sidewalk, smacking his cheek against the ground, scratching open his palms and ripping holes in his jeans. He laid down on the sidewalk for a moment, let his tears and the blood stain the sidewalk. He couldn’t hear the music anymore, the sounds of his sobs filling the night air. 

He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, and he ignored it. He just wanted to be back in his bed, hidden from the world. 

He didn’t move until his sobs slowed down, slowly picking himself back up as he hiccuped. His palms and his knees were burning, and it hurt to walk. Luckily, he was almost at his apartment. He didn’t realize how far he had run. 

>You’re all alone again, and it’s all your fault.<

His inner thoughts came back, screaming at him, calling him an idiot, causing the tears to come back. 

He angrily wiped at his eyes and sniffled as he walked into his apartment complex. He didn’t run into anyone as he trudged up the stairs. 

When he made it to his apartment, his heart fell. He didn’t bring his keys. 

He tried his luck and jiggled the door handle, but it was truly locked. Yamaguchi let out a groan and smacked his forehead against the door. He let more tears fall from his face and turned around, pressing his back against the door. 

He slid down until he was sitting, pulling his scraped up knees into his chest. He pressed his forehead into his knees, all the pain from falling coming back and hitting him like a brick. He let out gross sobs, silently apologizing to his neighbors if they could hear his crying. 

He ruined his friendship with Terushima. He pushed the line too far. He misread everything. And Terushima probably hated him now. 

>Look what you did.<

>You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t fall for him.<

>You’re disgusting.<

His breathing became uneven, his fingers shaking and losing feeling. His knees were burning and tingling. He heard loud footsteps running up the stairs. Oh no. 

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s voice was panicked as he ran down the hall. Kuroo was running behind him, looking just as nervous. Yamaguchi felt more tears fall down his face as Tsukki leaned down and grabbed his shoulders. 

“The neighbors called me saying that you were crying outside our apartment. What happened to you? Are you okay?” Tsukki scanned the scrapes that stained his jeans, the slight scratch that was on his cheek, and his red puffy eyes. Yamaguchi choked as he cried harder. 

“I-I messed up. I-I-I f-fucked up b-b-big time, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smacked himself in the face with numb fingers, and dug his burning palms into his eyes. Tsukishima lightly wrapped his hands around Yamaguchi’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. He wiped the tears that were still falling down his face. Tsukki’s face was blurry, and Kuroo’s form that squatted behind him was just a blob of red and black. 

“Yamaguchi. You’re okay. You’re fine. You didn’t mess anything up. Can you stand?” 

Yamaguchi shook his head. “I-I-I can’t feel anything.” His entire body was tingling. Tsukishima’s eyes grew wide.

“Kuroo, can you pick him up please? He won’t be able to wrap his arms around you. I’ll help you out, but we gotta bring him to his room.” 

Yamaguchi felt warmth under his arms and underneath his back and his body left the ground. Tsukki moved his arms for him so they laid neatly across his stomach. 

“Yamaguchi, you’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna get you inside and we’re gonna sober you up okay?” Kuroo purred as Tsukishima opened the door. More sobs escaped his chest and his breathing was uneven. 

“I-I-I’m sorry Kuroo. I-I-I’m such a b-b-baby.” Yamaguchi let the words tumble out of his mouth as Kuroo carried him inside. “T-Tsukki, I-I-I’m sorry you’re s-stuck with me.”

>They hate you.<

“Yamaguchi, you’re not a baby. And we’re not stuck with you. We’re your friends and we were worried as hell when we got that phone call. You’re a good person and a great friend Yamaguchi. You’re just drunk and upset.” Kuroo comforted him as he carefully placed him down in his bed. Kuroo ran a comforting hand through Yamaguchi’s hair as he leaned back against his headboard. 

“Kuroo, can you get some disinfectant and some bandages for him? I’m gonna get him into some fresh clothes.” Kuroo nodded as Yamaguchi curled in on himself again. Tsukki sat on his bed across from him. Yamaguchi felt himself calm down a little, but his fingers were still numb, and his sobs had turned into hiccups. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your night.” Yamaguchi muttered before his brain could stop him.

“Yamaguchi, stop. You did not ruin my night. I was worried when I got the call. The neighbors said you were crying really loudly and that they thought you were really drunk. They didn’t know what to do so they called me. And I’m glad they did. You’re my best friend. I’m not stuck with you. I chose you. And I’m choosing to stay.” He placed a light hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder as the tears came back. Yamaguchi started scratching at his arms, trying to escape his own skin, and Tsukki grabbed his wrists.

“Stop it. You’re okay. You’re safe.” He pulled Yamaguchi into a hug. He wrapped his arms around his best friend in return and held him tight. 

“I messed up Tsukki.” 

“I’m sure you didn’t. Let’s get you cleaned up and get you to bed.” Tsukki rubbed his back and then sat back, scanning his features. Yamaguchi probably looked like a mess. The feeling came back in his knees and the rest of his body, but his fingers still felt tingly. He tried wiggling them but it felt wrong. 

“Your fingers?” 

Yamaguchi couldn’t answer, so he just nodded. 

“Okay, you know what to do. Just breathe with me. Big deep breath in. Hold it. Long exhale. Okay?” Tsukki helped him take deep breaths as Kuroo came back with hydrogen peroxide, cotton pads, and bandages. 

“Okay Yamaguchi, just keep breathing. I’m gonna get you a change of clothes. Sit on the edge of the bed and Kuroo’s gonna clean you up.” Tsukki stood up and moved to his dresser as Yamaguchi slowly scooted to the edge of his bed, his legs dangling off the side. Kuroo was kneeling on the ground in front of Yamaguchi. He sniffled loudly as Kuroo lightly grabbed his hands.

“You guys didn’t have to do this.” He muttered under his breath. Kuroo snorted and put some peroxide on a cotton pad, taking one of his wrists and lightly dabbing at the scrape. Yamaguchi winced at the sting. 

“We’re your friends, Yamaguchi. We’re gonna clean up your scrapes and tell you everything is gonna be okay.” Kuroo placed a bandage on the hand he cleaned and worked on the other one. 

Tsukki grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a big sweatshirt for Yamaguchi. He sat next to him and rubbed his back as Kuroo cleaned up Yamaguchi’s cheek.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Yamaguchi’s throat closed up and he shook his head. Terushima’s voice still rang through his ears. 

>He doesn’t want you.<

“Okay Yamaguchi. We’re gonna have to take off the jeans in order to clean your knees. Can you stand up?” Kuroo lightly tapped Yamaguchi’s thighs. Yamaguchi nodded and slowly stood up, Tsukishima’s hand still on his back. He slowly took off his jeans, wincing when he hit his scrapes, and sat back down. 

Kuroo lightly cleaned up his scrapes and put bandages on his knees. Tsukki kept rubbing his back and Yamaguchi focused on his fingers. He flexed them, the feeling coming back. His phone started buzzing; he could hear it vibrating on the floor in his jeans pocket. He didn’t acknowledge it. Tears forming in his eyes again. 

“Alright Bambi. You’re all stitched up. Do you want some tea? Or do you wanna watch a movie? Or do you just wanna go to sleep?” Kuroo stood up and ran his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair. Yamaguchi swallowed before finding his voice.

“I just wanna watch stupid romance movies and cry all night.” Yamaguchi sniffled as he pulled on his sweatpants. He pulled on the sweatshirt Tsukki grabbed for him and pulled the hood over his head. 

“No no no not allowed. You’ve had a rough night. And we’re gonna cheer you up. I’m gonna order some gross McDonald’s fries, we’re gonna watch that loving boys movie or whatever and we’re gonna stay here all night.” Kuroo was already pulling out his phone. 

Yamaguchi opened his mouth in protest. 

“Do not even start, Yamaguchi. Kuroo had a good idea for once. We’re not leaving your side.” 

“Hey! I have good ideas!” They both let out a laugh, and even Yamaguchi cracked a smile. The energy in the room shifted into a lighter tone. Yamaguchi felt at peace for just a moment. The room went silent when Kuroo’s phone started ringing. 

“What’s up, Shittykawa?” Kuroo smirked. His face shifted in confusion and then worry. Yamaguchi felt the color fall out of his face. 

“He’s home, but he’s asleep right now. I’m sorry. I’ll have him call you when he wakes up. No, he didn’t tell us. I’m sorry, I wish I could help more. Goodnight.” Kuroo hung up his phone and gave Yamaguchi a pitying look. 

“Terushima is worried.” 

Yamaguchi looked down at the ground. The tears started building back up. 

“Why?” Yamaguchi muttered. “Why would he be worried? He doesn’t like me.” His voice cracked and he pulled at his hair. 

“Yamaguchi, stop it. You’re drunk. Terushima really likes you. You just need your rest.” Tsukki put his hands on Yamaguchi’s wrists. 

“But what if he doesn’t! Tsukki, I only hang out with you! And sometimes I think you don’t even like me! I’m annoying and brash and I don’t know how to talk to people and I’m clingy and people don’t like me Tsukki! Why is Terushima any different?!” He stood up and screamed at Tsukki. Tears were slipping and shock was all over Tsukishima’s face. 

“Yamaguchi. You’re a goddamn idiot.” Tsukishima stood up as well. “Do you think I chose to live with you because I hate you? You are one of the few people I tolerate! Because you’re so kind and understanding and funny and people would have to be the actual spawn of Satan in order to hate you! Terushima has made you annoyingly happy for the past week you’ve known him. Don’t let the demons in your head convince you that you’re not good enough for him. You deserve him, Yamaguchi!” 

They were all silent for a while. Yamaguchi felt more tears pour out of his eyes. He angrily wiped at his eyes and sat back down on the bed. 

“I’m so stupid. I messed everything up.” He placed his head in his hands. He felt hands rub up and down his back. 

“Hey. You’re not stupid. You’re just overwhelmed. You’re gonna be okay.” Tsukki’s voice calmed down, and Kuroo crouched in front of them again. 

“Yamaguchi, you’re okay. Just get under the covers and we’ll take care of you, okay?” Kuroo ran a hand through Yamaguchi’s hair again. He nodded and sniffled, slowly scooting back to lean against his headboard, sliding under his blanket.

Kuroo stood up and walked to the front door; Yamaguchi could hear the door open and close. Tsukki grabbed Yamaguchi’s laptop and pulled Netflix open. He started the movie and laid down next to Yamaguchi, placing the laptop on his thighs. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. I would do anything for you. And that includes screaming at you when you’re wrong.” 

Kuroo came back with a bag of McDonald’s. He pulled out the fries and gave them to Yamaguchi. He laid down on his other side. Yamaguchi was surrounded by warmth.

“Thank you.” He whispered as he started digging into his fries. Kuroo ruffled his hair. 

“We’re here for you, Bambi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner ahhhhhhhhhhhh and im so sorry to leave you on such a sad chapter :( also im really old and cannot figure out how to do italics so when the text >looks like this< it's just yamaguchi thinking


	6. Mr. Loverman

When Yamaguchi opened his eyes, they felt dry. Almost like he went swimming in the ocean for too long. His nose was stuffed up and his knees were burning. The light streaming into his room was too bright. He woke up with his laptop sitting on his bed, the warmth from the night before gone. 

He sat up, the events of the night before hitting him like a truck. He swallowed, trying to avoid the tears from falling again. 

>He was a fool.<

A light knock was heard on his door. Tsukki didn’t wait for an answer as he opened the door. 

“Good. You’re awake. Kuroo made pancakes for you.” 

Yamaguchi nodded and slowly crawled out of his bed. He glanced at his jeans, where his phone still hid. He decided to leave it. He had no energy to talk to anyone. They could wait for him to respond. 

He slowly walked out into the apartment, making his way to sit at the kitchen table.

“Good morning sunshine! We got pancakes.” Kuroo yelled over his shoulder as he continued cooking. Yamaguchi let out a laugh. 

“I heard that rumour.” His throat felt tight as he spoke. 

Kuroo flipped the last pancake onto the plate and made his way to the table where Yamaguchi sat. There were three pancakes, all of them decently sized, and all decorated with chocolate chips in the shape of a smiley face. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but let out a snort. Kuroo and Tsukki brought over their plate of pancakes as well and joined him at the table. 

They all ate in silence for a while. Yamaguchi could feel the air tense up as soon as they were finishing up. Before Kuroo opened his mouth, Yamaguchi cut him off.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that, Kuroo. I don’t really like it when people see me break down like that. I’m really sorry.” Yamaguchi kept his gaze focused on his plate as he pushed around the last pieces of his breakfast around his plate. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I can understand that breaking like that isn’t fun. I just felt bad I couldn’t help that much.” 

“Yamaguchi. What happened?” Tsukishima’s voice was soft and concerned. 

He felt a knot form in his throat. He tried to take a deep breath before speaking. It didn’t help much. 

“I was bound to snap. I felt it. It was that feeling of ‘everything is too loud and there’s too many people, I don’t want to be here anymore.’ I was really scared to tell Teru. I didn’t think he’d get it. So I tried to drink to help myself relax. I think he could tell something was wrong, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell him. I even flinched when he tried to comfort me.” 

He paused for a moment and kept his gaze focused on his plate. 

“I got scared and ran to the kitchen to get another drink. I don’t really know what happened, but someone pushed me into the closet. I was planning on hiding there all night, but someone pushed Teru into the closet with me. It was seven minutes in heaven? Or something?” 

“Oh, no. Oikawa mentioned something about that.” Kuroo groaned. Yamaguchi nodded and took a deep breath before continuing. 

“So he told me that the game is you can do whatever you want with each other for seven minutes. And I guess the alcohol won over. I- uh, kinda sat in his lap and kissed his neck.”

“Freaky bitch, but continue.”

“I was gonna kiss him, but he told me to stop. I kinda got it in my head that he actually didn’t want me. That he didn’t actually like me. And I felt like a creep and a monster. So, I ran. I tripped at one point, but I couldn’t stop running. My thoughts wouldn’t stop running.” Yamaguchi’s voice cracked and tears spilled over his eyes. 

They were all silent except for Yamaguchi’s occasional sniffling. 

“I know I have to talk to him. I know I have to explain myself. And I know I’m an idiot. I just. I don’t want to lose him.”

“Yes, you are an idiot.” Tsukishima finally spoke up. 

“Babe-” 

“Let me finish. You’re an idiot for not hearing him out and jumping to conclusions. But, I know sometimes you can’t control that. Especially when drunk. So you know what you can do to fix that? Is to talk to him. And I’m proud of you for knowing what you have to do.” Tsukishima placed a hand on top of Yamaguchi’s. “If you talk to him, it will be okay. You won’t lose him.” 

Yamaguchi swallowed and took a deep breath. 

“I should call him.” 

“You should. He sounded really worried when he called me.” Kuroo interjected. “We’ll be here the whole time, okay?” 

Yamaguchi nodded his head, standing up to grab his phone. He searched through his jeans, and when he saw his notifications, his heart stopped. 

He had three calls from Oikawa, three text messages from him asking if he was okay, and even a snapchat from him, probably saying the same thing. 

He had two texts from Suga asking him where he went and asking if he was alive. He had two calls and a voicemail from him. 

The hardest part was seeing 8 calls, 2 voicemails, and a bunch of messages from Terushima. 

>>Terushima: are you okay?   
received 10:28pm 

>>Terushima: where did you go? are you still here?  
received 10:30pm

>>Terushima: you’re not answering my calls and i’m really scared, please just tell me you’re okay.  
received 10:46pm

>>Terushima: are you home? are you safe?  
received 11:06pm 

>>Terushima: you can be mad at me all you want just please tell me that you’re alive.   
received 11:10pm

>>Terushima: please let me know you’re alive.   
received 11:16pm 

>>Terushima: I called Kuroo from Oikawa’s phone. I’m glad you’re home safe. Can you please text me when you wake up?   
received 11:36pm 

>>Terushima: I know you’re asleep right now, but I’m really sorry. I really need to talk to you. I can’t lose you Yamaguchi.  
received 1:36am

>>Terushima: please don’t hate me.  
received 2:48am 

Yamaguchi’s knees buckled as he read the messages. With shaking fingers, he pulled up the voicemails. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi. I’m really worried about you, so please just give me a call back or a text, just letting me know you’re okay.”

“I know it’s 4 am, but I can’t sleep thinking that I made the biggest mistake in my life. I’m so sorry I broke your heart. Please just call me back when you can. I really need to talk to you. Please don’t hate me Yamaguchi. I can’t lose you. You mean too much to me. I’m sorry.” 

Terushima’s voice was so broken in the last voicemail, that Yamaguchi couldn’t hold back his tears. He let out gross sobs as he felt his heart break. 

>I’m such an asshole.<

Without hesitation, Yamaguchi called Terushima, even with his choked sobs still escaping. The phone only rang twice before Teru answered it. 

“Yamaguchi?” He sounded so tired, so broken. 

“I’m an asshole, Teru. I’m so sorry.” He sobbed into his phone and rubbed at his eyes.

“No no no no you’re not Yamaguchi. Are you home? Are you safe?”

“Y-yeah I’m home and I’m safe, but I’m a huge asshole. I just left you to worry about me all night and I’m so sorry. I’m horrible and awful for making you worry like that and I can say sorry forever and I’ll understand if you never forgive me. I’m so sorry Terushima.” 

“Yamaguchi it’s okay. You’re okay. Do you mind if I come over so we can talk in person?”

“Please. We really need to talk.” Yamaguchi sniffled and rubbed at his eyes more. He gave Terushima his address and his apartment number. 

“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can okay? Just take a deep breath. You’re gonna be okay.” 

“Terushima. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too. I’ll be there okay?” 

“Okay.”

“See you soon, Yamaguchi.” 

“I’ll see you soon.”

Terushima hung up the phone and Yamaguchi started sobbing again. His door opened and he felt hands on his back. He couldn’t form words. He just showed them the texts he sent. They read over the texts in silence. 

“I-I-I’m horrible. I-I-I-I made him w-worry s-s-so much.” Yamaguchi was barely breathing from crying so hard. 

“But he’s coming over right? If he wants to talk to you in person, that’s a good sign. Do you want us to be here when he gets here? Me and Tsukki can hide at my place if you want privacy.” Kuroo was rubbing his back, speaking softly in his ear. Yamaguchi’s breathing slowed and he lifted his head.

“This is something I have to do alone.” He sniffled and rubbed his nose on his sweatshirt. 

“Okay. We’re gonna head out then. We’ll be one phone call away.” Kuroo lightly slapped his back and left. Tsukki sat next to him for a moment, unmoving. 

“It’s gonna be okay. We’ll be there if you need us.” He gave Yamaguchi a small hug and then stood up and walked out of the room. 

Yamaguchi rubbed at his eyes and sniffled loudly, slowly standing up and moving to sit on his bed. He heard the front door open and close, and suddenly the air felt cold. The quiet of the apartment was swallowing him whole. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there. His heart felt like it was going to explode. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on his front door. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He stood up on shaking legs and slowly made his way to the door. His heartbeat was loud in his ears. 

Another knock made him jump. He took in a deep shaky breath and opened the door. 

Terushima looked horrible. 

His hair looked like he tried to rip it out. His eyes were red and puffy; bags were forming underneath them, dark and purple. His skin was devoid of color. He looked sick. He was wearing the same clothes he wore last night. 

Yamaguchi was sure he didn’t look any better. 

He felt tears form in his eyes as soon as their gazes met. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, sobs escaping him. He dug his bandaged hands into his eyes as his breathing came out ragged. He felt arms wrap around him as he sobbed. 

“I’m so sorry, Terushima. I-I-I get it if y-y-you don’t want to see me anymore.” Yamaguchi choked out his words. 

“Hey, shhhhhhh, it’s okay. Yamaguchi, you’re okay.” Terushima whispered in his ear and ran his hand through his hair. They sat there for a while, Yamaguchi breathing in his scent, absorbing the warmth that surrounded him. He snaked his arms around Terushima’s waist. 

“Hey, let’s get off the floor. C’mon. I’ll help you to the couch.” He moved his arms underneath Yamaguchi’s, and slowly picked him off the floor, moving over to the couch. Yamaguchi sat on one side, leaning his back against the arm rest, his feet propped up on the couch. Teru copied his position on the other side of the couch, their feet placed next to each other. 

They stayed silent as Yamaguchi sniffled. He hadn’t cried so much in his whole life. He didn’t like it. 

Terushima drew in a sharp breath. 

“Yamaguchi, I like you. A lot. Like stupid romantic cheesy one liners and bad soundtracks like you.” 

Yamaguchi couldn’t find any words. His heart was racing in his chest. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“I, uh. I never had a crush on a guy before.” Terushima muttered and his gaze moved down to their feet. “I didn’t even know that guys were an option for me until, well, last week. I always liked girls. But there was something about you, it intrigued me. I saw you dancing and it was like the world stopped, like nothing else mattered. And you haven’t left my head since.” 

Terushima paused for a moment and took in a deep breath.

“I freaked out last night. In that closet, I had it in my head that you were only kissing me like that because you were drunk. And I didn’t want that kiss to be a drunken mistake. I wanted to kiss you so bad, but I didn’t want to take advantage of you being drunk. I’m really sorry if I gave you the wrong idea Yamaguchi.” 

They sat in silence for a while. Yamaguchi felt tears burning in his eyes, and some overflowed onto his cheeks. 

“I thought you didn’t like me.” Yamaguchi muttered. Terushima’s head shot up to look at him again. 

“What?”

“That’s why I was acting weird last night. I thought you didn’t like me back. I got it stuck in my head that you didn’t actually like hanging out with me. And going to the party made everything worse. It felt like I was choking. There were too many people and it was too loud and I wanted to go home and just talk with you all night, but you seemed excited to go to the party and I didn’t want to ruin your night. So I just started drinking. And then the closet. I really did want to kiss you. And when you told me to stop, I just. I felt like a monster. I felt like I was throwing myself on a straight guy.”

They sat in silence for a moment. 

“I ran home, tripped over the sidewalk, and had the worst panic attack of my life. I had no idea I made you worry so much. I just. I got scared. But I like you too. Cheesy romantic movie style and all.” Yamaguchi rubbed at his eyes and sniffled loudly. Terushima tapped his foot against Yamaguchi’s. He giggled and tapped his foot back. 

“I’m really sorry I put you through that.” 

“I’m really sorry I made you worry.” 

They sat there for a moment, looking at each other and tapping their feet. Terushima touched the bottom of Yamaguchi’s feet, which made him squeak and jump in response. Teru’s eyebrow raised in interest.

“Are you ticklish, Freckles?” 

Yamaguchi flushed and immediately covered his face with his hands. 

“No! You’re just imagining things!”

“Oho? So if I did this,” he shifted so he was sitting on his knees and lightly poked the bottom of Yamaguchi’s foot, causing another squeak to escape him, “did I imagine that, too?” 

Yamaguchi giggled and tried his best not to accidentally kick Terushima.

“Yes you just imagined that as well! Nothing to see here!” He ended up slipping so his back was fully on the couch. Terushima threw his head back as he laughed. 

“Oh yeah? Is there anything to see here?” Terushima moved to his sides and tickled him. Yamaguchi let out a shriek of laughter and couldn’t stop until tears formed in his eyes. Terushima was laughing with him, and the atmosphere around them felt light and perfect. 

“Terushima! Oh my god, stop!” Yamaguchi breathed through his bouts of laughter. Teru laughed but eventually stopped. As soon as their laughter slowed, their gazes locked and their breathing slowed.

Teru sat back and leaned against the arm rest again. 

“Come here,” he whispered and patted his legs. Yamaguchi flushed slightly and moved to sit in his lap. Terushima caressed his face and stared into his eyes. Yamaguchi caressed his face in return. Terushima’s eyes were soft and looked gorgeous in the morning light streaming into the living room. 

Terushima leaned in and kissed his cheek. His mouth lingered for a moment and he kissed another part of his cheek. Yamaguchi giggled as Terushima pressed light kisses all over his face. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss your freckles since day one.” Teru placed a light kiss on one of his freckles on his jaw. Yamaguchi giggled some more and placed a light kiss on Teru’s nose. 

“Dork.”

“Nerd.” Teru placed a kiss on a freckle that was on the corner of his mouth.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Yamaguchi could feel a flush fill in his cheeks. Terushima’s body was burning underneath him. He rubbed one of his thumbs across Teru’s cheek. His skin was soft and almost sparkled in the sunlight. 

Yamaguchi ran a hand through his soft hair. He left his hand sitting at the nape of his neck and played with his undercut. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Yamaguchi whispered. Terushima flushed slightly. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Please.” 

Terushima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s neck and pulled him in. When their lips connected, Yamaguchi felt his heart catch on fire. Terushima’s lips were soft and warm. He tasted sweet. They pulled away for a second, but Yamaguchi leaned back in and placed another soft kiss on his lips.

A smile split across his face as he placed a bunch of small quick kisses on Teru’s lips. His heart was racing and his face was flushed. They were breathing the same air as their kisses got more intense. 

Yamaguchi’s heart almost stopped when he felt Teru’s tongue trail across his bottom lip. He let out a small gasp and opened his mouth, allowing Teru to explore his mouth. His breathing was becoming ragged as he felt his tongue piercing trail through his mouth. 

He moved his hands back into Terushima’s hair, slightly pulling on it. Teru let out a small gasp and his hands moved across his chest and down to surround his waist. He pulled Yamaguchi closer until their chests were pressed together. 

Yamaguchi let his own tongue slip into Terushima’s mouth, and the gasp that escaped his mouth made Yamaguchi’s heart race and his stomach twist. 

He felt Teru’s hands slide up under his shirt and lightly touch his skin on his back. Yamaguchi immediately tensed up as chills crawled up his spine. Teru pulled away slightly and tilted his head.

“I’m sorry, was that too far?” Teru whispered and leaned his forehead against Yamaguchi’s. 

“I’m not- I just. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Yamaguchi whispered back. 

“That’s okay. I’ll just kiss you for today.” Teru smiled and leaned back in, placing light kisses on his lips. Yamaguchi giggled and kissed him back. 

Teru’s hands went back up to Yamaguchi’s face and he went back to kissing his freckles. Yamaguchi couldn’t help the giggles that escaped his chest. He lightly ran his hands through Teru’s hair. 

Teru kissed another freckle on his cheek. He then surprised Yamaguchi by blowing a raspberry on his cheek. 

Yamaguchi shrieked with laughter and threw his head back. 

“Awwwwww and I thought you were just a sappy romantic guy. Way to ruin the moment.” Yamaguchi kissed Teru’s nose lightly. 

“I just wanted to hear you laugh again. And I thought a little surprise would be the best way to do it.” He did it again, the noise and the feeling causing laughter to escape from both of them. Yamaguchi’s heart felt light. He felt like he was on top of the world. All the stress and pressure from the past few hours lifted off his shoulders. 

He was okay. 

Yamaguchi ran a thumb across Teru’s cheek again and he let out a small sigh. 

“Teru, I can’t guarantee that I won’t break down like that again. It hasn’t happened a lot, but when it does, it’s not fun. If you don’t want to deal with that, I understand.” He looked down, his throat tightening. 

“Yamaguchi. Look at me.” He put his hand underneath Yamaguchi’s chin and forced them to make eye contact. “I can’t guarantee that I will be good with helping you out when that happens. But I’m willing to figure that out. I wanna be with you. And I will help you the best that I can. Okay? Even if that means texting you every morning, telling you how much you mean to me and how much I appreciate you.” Terushima kissed him lightly on the lips and then placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Yamaguchi let out a small breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“There’s the sappy romantic guy I knew you were. I’ll text you those really gross love memes. It’ll be so disgusting.” Yamaguchi giggled and kissed Terushima’s nose. He really liked kissing his nose. He had a cute nose.

Terushima hummed and kissed Yamaguchi softly on his lips.

“Perfect. I love disgusting sappy stuff.” 

“Does watching gross romantic comedies fall into that list?” Yamaguchi ran a hand through his hair. 

“If by watch, you mean I just kiss you the entire time, then yes.” He pulled Yamaguchi in and kissed his cheek multiple times, making a giggle escape his lips. Yamaguchi decided to get revenge and blew a raspberry on his cheek. Terushima let out a howl of laughter. Yamaguchi laughed with him and threw his head back.

“Oh I’m gonna get you back for that.” Terushima lightly pushed Yamaguchi so he was laying back on the couch. Yamaguchi let out a shriek and giggled, his legs wrapped around Teru’s waist. Terushima laughed and lightly lifted up Yamaguchi’s shirt revealing his stomach.

Yamaguchi flushed but before he could say anything, Terushima leaned down and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Yamaguchi let out a shriek and couldn’t help the loud laugh that followed. Terushima laughed against his stomach and Yamaguchi focused on the way his eyes crinkled.

He did it again and Yamaguchi laughed until he was out of breath and small tears filled his eyes. 

“Teru!” Yamaguchi shrieked as he did it a third time. Terushima laughed with him, tears forming in his eyes as well. He placed a small kiss on Yamaguchi’s stomach, setting his skin on fire.

He crawled up and laid down on top of Yamaguchi, his head on his chest. Yamaguchi immediately ran his fingers through his hair. The pressure of Terushima laying on top of him was relaxing and comforting. 

“Your eyes are so beautiful.” Yamaguchi whispered. Terushima stared at him for a while.

“So are yours. I like looking at you.” Teru inched closer and placed a kiss on his nose. Yamaguchi laughed and put his hand back in his hair.

“Sap.”

“Nerd.” 

Terushima lightly kissed him on the lips, holding for a moment before pulling back and resting his head back on Yamaguchi’s chest. He placed a kiss on Teru’s nose. He noticed his eyes were starting to droop. 

Yamaguchi lightly placed his hand on Teru’s head, scratching his scalp. He hummed and his eyes closed.

“Hey, if you wanna take a nap, I have a bed. Probably more comfortable than a couch.” Yamaguchi whispered. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and shot him a smirk.

“Remember, the nurse said no head banging on headboards.” 

Yamaguchi glared at him despite the flush on his cheeks. 

“That’s it, you lost your sappy boyfriend privileges.” 

Teru’s head shot up and he stared at Yamaguchi.

“What did you say?”

Yamaguchi tilted his head and then flushed. He covered his face with his hands.

“Oh my god just act like I didn’t say that.” 

Terushima laughed, moving so that he was sitting up and straddling Yamaguchi’s thighs. He pulled on Yamaguchi’s arms to bring him into a sitting position. Terushima, now sitting in Yamaguchi’s lap, legs wrapped around his back, pressed a kiss on his lips. 

“Say it again.” Teru whispered. 

“You lost your sappy boyfriend privileges.” Yamaguchi giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Boyfriend.” Teru hummed in his ear. “I like the sound of that.” Yamaguchi giggled.

“No no no, you can’t do that you lost your sappy privileges!” Yamaguchi turned his head to dramatically look away from the blonde but realized his mistake when he came back to blow a raspberry into his cheek again. 

Yamaguchi shrieked and then caressed Teru’s face.

“You’re such a dork.” Yamaguchi pulled him into a kiss. He didn’t hear the front door open and didn’t know they had an audience until someone spoke up.

“Gross.” 

Yamaguchi shot his head to look at the door, Tsukki and Kuroo standing in the doorframe. 

“You have no room to talk, babe.” Kuroo smacked his boyfriend on his back. “Good to see you again Terushima. Wanna stay for lunch?” 

Teru hadn’t moved from Yamaguchi’s lap. 

“Sure. Do you mind if I stay for lunch?” His face focused back on Yamaguchi. His eyes were shining and his skin almost looked like it was glowing. He looked perfect. He looked nothing like the man who showed up on his doorstep. 

Yamaguchi bit his lip and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“I don’t mind at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im literally so horrible at uploading chapters and im so sorry but i hope the soft and domestic teruyama kisses made up for it because omg i love these two so much. i just love overly adorable teruyama ty for your time. hopefully ill upload the next chapter better than i did with this one.


	7. Watermelon Sugar

There were fresh flowers laying on Yamaguchi’s desk. 12 roses to be exact. 12 roses for each day that Terushima and Yamaguchi were dating. 

“That is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard. I love it.” Yamaguchi giggled as he caressed his boyfriend's face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Teru snaked his arms around his waist and slowly kissed him back, making Yamaguchi’s heart race. 

“Why should I have to wait a whole month to give you flowers? I wanted to give you flowers now.” Teru whispered against his lips before pressing another soft peck.

“You can give me flowers whenever you want. And in return, I will be your personal cheerleader.” Yamaguchi watched Teru’s eyes light up and pressed a quick kiss on one of his freckles.

“I think I would love that. You’d be the cutest cheerleader.” 

“Awwww you flatter me.” 

“Good. I’m glad I can flatter my own boyfriend.” 

Yamaguchi hummed and let his hand travel up to his freshly shaved undercut, playing with the short hairs on Teru’s neck. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Terushima’s nose. 

“What time is it?” Terushima whispered in the quiet of Yamaguchi’s room. His fingers started creeping underneath the hem of his shirt, sending chills up his spine as he checked his phone. 

“Um… it’s 4:20.” He snorted and put his phone back in his pocket, resting his arms back around Teru’s neck. 

“First of all, blaze it. Second of all, I think we have enough time.” Teru leaned up slightly to press soft pecks on Yamaguchi’s cheek, moving back to his lips. Yamaguchi giggled, his grip tightening on Teru’s hair. 

“I think you mean we have no time. Kuroo and Tsukki will be back any second for dinner.” 

“I guess that means I gotta be quick.” Teru pulled Yamaguchi’s bottom lip with his teeth, which dragged a sigh out of his chest. 

“Or. You can just wait until later. It’ll be dessert.” Terushima tightened his grip on Yamaguchi’s hips and placed a softer kiss on his lips. 

“Bambi, you’re gonna be the death of me.” He whispered against Yamaguchi’s lips before slowly walking him back to the edge of the bed. The back of Yamaguchi’s knees hit the bed, making him fall backwards. Terushima slowly crawled on top of him, kissing him softly. 

Yamaguchi hummed and played with Terushima’s hair. He felt his heart racing as the soft innocent pecks turned hungry and desperate. Yamaguchi felt breathless as Terushima’s tongue explored his mouth. 

He would never get used to that tongue piercing. 

The heavy breathing they shared was loud in the quiet room. One of Terushima’s hands had slid under his shirt and laid softly on his stomach. Yamaguchi took in a sharp breath, but let his own tongue trace the roof of Terushima’s mouth. He felt Terushima sigh against his lips, and Yamaguchi’s heart skipped a beat. 

Yamaguchi moved his own hands to the bottom of Terushima’s shirt, and started pulling it off. Terushima giggled against Yamaguchi’s lips.

“I thought we were waiting for dessert.” He placed a soft kiss on Yamaguchi’s lips before sitting up and taking off his shirt all the way. He threw it to the floor as Yamaguchi sighed at the sight. His hands moved automatically to Terushima’s chest, his fingers lightly trailing across his muscles. 

“We are, but that doesn’t mean I can’t look at the menu.” Yamaguchi giggled at a flustered Terushima. God, he loved making Terushima flustered. 

He took the opportunity to use his own weight and flipped them over, Terushima laying on the bed and Yamaguchi straddling his hips. Terushima’s eyes were wide as Yamaguchi leaned over him, pressing a light kiss on his jaw.

“Yummy.” He whispered in Teru’s ear, lightly nibbling on the small part that wasn’t covered in piercings. Teru sighed and laughed slightly. 

“Jesus Christ, Bambi. I cherish you.” 

Yamaguchi pulled back slightly, his gaze zeroing in on Terushima’s face. His eyes glassy. His hair ruffled. His cheeks flushed. 

He was so fucking in love.

“I cherish you too, Terushima Yuuji.” He whispered before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Terushima hummed quietly, his hands going into Yamaguchi’s hair.

Yamaguchi started kissing down his neck, nibbling lightly and drinking in the sound of Terushima’s sighing. He placed light pecks down his chest, a certain spot causing a whine to escape Teru’s chest. Yamaguchi paused for a moment, looking up at a flustered Terushima. 

“That’s definitely something we’re gonna explore later.” Yamaguchi giggled across Terushima’s skin, before placing another soft kiss and dragging a groan out of Teru. He moved slowly down, being sure to kiss every square inch of Terushima’s chest. 

He looked up at Terushima as he kissed one of his hip bones. His chest was rising and falling quickly and Yamaguchi couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his chest.

“Oh? Are we suddenly shy now?” 

“I-I’m not normally-” Terushima was breathless and couldn’t finish his sentence. 

“Mmmm I know. Just wait until after dinner. It’s my turn.” He heard Terushima let out a loud sigh and Yamaguchi felt his heart leap in his chest. 

He placed more soft gentle kisses on Terushima’s hipbone before there was a loud bang. Yamaguchi jumped up and saw Kuroo standing at the door. He let out a howl of laughter and immediately left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Yamaguchi felt his heart stop and all the color fall out of his face as he rolled off of Terushima’s lap. He laid down next to him as Teru laughed quietly, his face still flushed as he rolled onto his side to look at Yamaguchi. 

“Now who’s the shy one?”

Yamaguchi groaned in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands. 

“I’m always the shy one. I wanted to be confident for once.” 

He felt Terushima’s arm land across his stomach. He kept his face covered.

“Tadashi. Look at me.” Yamaguchi flushed as he slowly moved his hands, looking over at Terushima. He had a sly smirk on his face, his eyes glowing. 

“Confidence is a good look on you. I liked it.” His voice was quiet, which made Yamaguchi flush down to his chest. He moved to cover his face again, but Terushima grabbed one of his wrists, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Yamaguchi rolled his head so that he was looking directly at Terushima. 

Terushima Yuuji was an absolute beauty. And he was the best thing that had ever happened to Yamaguchi. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss his cheek and tell him everyday how much he meant to Yamaguchi. He wanted to take him on dates and travel the world and spend the rest of his life with the man laying next to him. He wanted to make him laugh and held him when he cried. He wanted movie nights. He wanted to spend every night sleeping in Terushima's arms. 

He wanted Terushima Yuuji now and forever. 

“Hey lovebirds! We’ve got dinner in 20! Finish up quick!” Kuroo’s voice was muffled as he shouted through the door. Yamaguchi flushed, but couldn’t help but giggle. Terushima started laughing along with him. The sound was music to Yamaguchi's ears. 

He placed a soft hand on Terushima’s face, letting his thumb rub across his cheekbone. 

“You know, Tadashi, you would look so hot with a septum piercing?” Terushima winked and Yamaguchi couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his chest.

“Oh yeah? You think so?” 

“Dude, you’d have me on my knees for days, weeks, months even, if you got one.” 

“Well then, bro, I guess I should go find a piercer.” 

“We can just go to my piercer. He’d love to meet you.” 

Yamaguchi leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. He was so fucking grateful for Terushima Yuuji. 

“Then, it’s a date, Yuuji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes ik this is super late and super short, but i just wanted to give y'all some soft and domestic teruyama being in love because oh god i love these two so much thank you. anyways, this is my first fic ever and the amount of love i have gotten is so overwhelming like i literally want to cry thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos and commenting it literally means the entire world to me. i might start posting more fics if yall want to keep reading things i write. thank you all so much!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi kids i hope you enjoyed the first chapter?? i really love teruyama and this idea kinda came to me so please tell me what you think! also i'm naming these chapters after songs, this one is Sexy Ladies by Superfruit LMAO have a great day mwah


End file.
